Warriors and Keepers Unite
by AhiFlame
Summary: A story with 2 OCs, and the Frontier DD. They have to join their powers to save the Digital World once more. I'll try to throw in a little Takumi. COMPLETE Chapter 25.
1. Chapter 1

[a/n: Okay, well, here's another Frontier fic. It takes place in both the Digital and Human Worlds, as you will later discover. Please R&E&R (Read and Enjoy and Review).]  
  
Disclaimer: Need I say it? I don't own Digimon in any way shape or form. I do however, own my own ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. And besides, if I did own Digimon (which I DON'T!) it wouldn't be going away, duh!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
Three battle-tattered angel Digimon flew back from the cloud of smoke caused by a powerful attack.  
"This isn't working . . . we need more power!" Cherubimon yelled, frustrated.  
"But all our forces are either too weak to fight, or have been deleted." Seraphimon argued.  
A band of data containing an ancient book shot past the three angels, but not before they caught a glimpse of the book.  
"The legend of the humans that saved the Digital World is remembered . . ." Ophanimon muttered. "And now we must call upon those courageous humans from the past once again to help us save this world."  
"Even if they were to join with the Legendary Spirits, they would not have enough power to defeat him!" Cherubimon snarled, pointing to their powerful foe.  
"They will not be alone . . . they will be accompanied by the reincarnated spirits of the two Legendary Keepers." Ophanimon said. "I shall now use my remaining strength to call upon those ancient spirits of the brave Keepers that saved our world so long ago . . ."  
"We shall help you, Lady Ophanimon." Seraphimon said.  
The three angels were consumed in colored auras.  
  
"Takuya Kanbara." A muted mechanical female voice stated.  
A boy with messy dark brown hair and bright amber eyes sat up in bed at the sound of the voice. He was wearing a large t-shirt and a pair of boxers.  
"Mmh . . . what was that?" The boy asked himself, rubbing his eyes tiredly with his fists.  
"Takuya!" The voice repeated, much more urgently this time.  
'Wait . . . that voice sounded somewhat familiar . . .' Takuya thought to himself, opening his eyes all the way and quickly glancing around his room. Takuya's gaze fell on his half ajar closet door.  
"Takuya, please listen . . . we need you back here now!"  
He threw the covers off himself and jumped out of bed, dashing over to the closet. "Ophanimon?"  
"Takuya, please . . ."  
"OPHANIMON! Be there in a second!" Takuya called, throwing different articles out of his closet, desperately searching for his cell phone.  
After a few minutes of searching, he found his prize and sat back on his legs, holding his cell phone in his right hand. "Ophanimon, you still there?"  
No answer.  
Takuya sighed to himself in a disappointed fashion. 'What did she contact me for? The only reason I can think of would be-wait, I bet that's it!' Takuya gasped. 'Of course! She told me I was needed back there! I should call the others . . . but . . . how will they react? Will they even remember?'  
Takuya's cell phone suddenly started glowing white and in a flash of light particles, it transformed into a familiar black and red handheld device.  
"Heh hey! My D-Tector! It's back!" Takuya said happily, tightening his grip on the device. 'But what about my Spirits?'  
  
"Sao, what's the big idea?" A girl with long medium brown hair and pale blue eyes asked, tripping over her high-heeled black boots. She was wearing a low cut maroon t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.  
"Honestly Lisa, can't you just wait and find out when we get there?" Sao, a girl with shoulder-length light brown hair and medium blue eyes asked over her shoulder. She was wearing an olive green tank-top, a pair of blue jeans, and black boots with blue blazes on the sides.  
"I COULD wait, but that'd make your life too easy!" Lisa teased.  
"Ha, ha, very funny." Sao retorted. 'What did that message mean?' ~FLASHBACK~  
Sao's phone rang, and she took it off her belt and answered it. "Hello?"  
"Sao, it is time to discover your destiny.are you willing to find out?" A strange, almost mechanical male voice asked.  
"Destiny?"  
"Yes. Will you take a chance and find out?"  
'This is probably some kind of dumb prank.' Sao thought to herself. "Sure, whatever."  
"Good." The voice said before a holographic map image shot up from her phone screen.  
"Whoa!" Sao exclaimed, examining the map with interest. ~END FLASHBACK~  
"Hey! Sao! SLOW DOWN!" Lisa called after her friend.  
Sao was jolted from her thoughts, only to find that she had been running faster than she ever remembered going. She came to a stop, gasping for breath, and waited for Lisa to catch up.  
Lisa joined her friend, also short of breath. "What . . . was that . . . all about?" Lisa panted.  
"Kinda a weird story." Sao replied.  
  
The six remaining Legendary Warriors were walking slowly down a path in the woods. Takuya was in the lead with his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. Zoe and Tommy were side by side behind Takuya and JP was walking alone after them. Koji and Kouichi came next, in their usual silence. Bokomon and Neemon brought up the rear.  
Tommy glanced over at Zoe, then back at the others. He then looked nervously in front of him, at Takuya. He decided to ask the question that was on everybody's mind. "Um, Takuya,"  
"Yeah?" Takuya asked, his eyes never leaving the ground.  
"Can we really beat this new evil? We don't even know anything about it." Tommy asked quietly.  
Takuya stopped dead in his tracks. The others stopped too.  
'That's true . . . and we haven't found the angels. If only we'd gotten here sooner . . .' Takuya sighed quietly before looking back at Tommy. "I'm not sure."  
The others gasped and looked at Takuya with expressions of shock and confusion.  
'Is this really the same Takuya we have known for so long? He seems so depressed and seems to have lost all of his optimism.' Zoe thought to herself.  
Bokomon cleared his throat. "I suggest we find something to eat."  
"How can you be thinking about food now?" Neemon asked.  
"Well, as we all know, food is the best way to raise spirits." Bokomon answered.  
"He's got a point there." JP said.  
  
"Sao, tell me, or I'm stopping right here! You're dragging me all over the city!" Lisa complained.  
Sao sighed to herself and stopped. She held out her phone so that Lisa could easily see the map.  
"What's that?" Lisa asked, obviously confused.  
  
Takuya was lying on his back beside the gleaming lake. He had one knee bent up in the air. His hands were behind his head and his eyes were closed.  
Zoe walked quietly over to where he was laying. She crouched down beside him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Takuya." She said quietly.  
Takuya opened one eye at the sound of her voice.  
"Food's ready." Zoe said, removing her hand and standing up.  
Takuya closed his eye. "Go ahead and eat without me, I'm not hungry." He said dully.  
"You sure?" Zoe asked, concern creeping into her voice.  
"Yeah, don't worry about me." Takuya said.  
"Alright." Zoe said reluctantly, heading back to where they had made camp.  
  
Zoe walked back over to the others. She took her seat between Koji and Tommy.  
"Where's Takuya?" JP asked.  
"He said he's not hungry." Zoe said, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"What's wrong Zoe?" Tommy asked.  
"I'm just worried about Takuya." Zoe replied.  
"Why?" Kouichi questioned.  
"He's been so quiet lately and something's gotta be wrong if he won't even eat." Zoe said quietly.  
"Yeah, you're right. He has been acting strange lately." Tommy agreed.  
Zoe looked over at Koji, who had stayed completely silent the whole time. "Koji, maybe you should talk to him?" Zoe said, turning it into a question.  
"Why me?" Koji asked in his calm, yet almost cold voice.  
"Because you and him have, I don't know what to call it, a bond? Anyway, if he's going to listen to anyone, it'll be you." Zoe answered.  
"Uh . . . mmh." Koji began to protest, but stopped himself.  
There was an expectant silence.  
"Alright, I'll go talk to him." Koji said quietly, standing up and heading for the lake, and Takuya.  
  
"It's a map of the city . . . we're heading for the red dot."  
"Yeah, I figured that much, but WHY!?" Lisa retorted.  
Sao sighed again. "It's kinda hard to explain."  
"Don't give me that, it's obvious that you're lying."  
Sao flashed her friend a smile. "You've known me for too long, eh?"  
"Yeah, now what is it?"  
"I got this message . . ."  
  
Takuya was laying the same way he had been when Zoe left him.  
Koji walked over to him. "Takuya."  
Takuya opened an eye. "What is it, Koji?"  
"We need to talk."  
"'Bout what?" Takuya asked, closing his eye.  
"Let's cut to the chase . . . we've been noticing you're not acting like yourself." Koji said uneasily.  
"What are you talking about?" Takuya asked dully.  
"That." Koji answered. "You're just not yourself. You're depressed, you won't eat-"  
"I'm just not hungry." Takuya said rather sharply, cutting Koji off.  
"I just want you to know that, if you need to talk, I'll be there." Koji said.  
"Don't hold your breath." Takuya muttered.  
Koji narrowed his eyes angrily. He reached down and pulled Takuya to his feet by his vest collar. Takuya opened his eyes the instant Koji's hands touched his vest.  
"What's your problem!?"  
"The better question is, what is yours?" Koji snapped. "Listen to me Takuya, you're the leader and like it or not, you're a role model for the rest of us, especially Tommy. If you allow yourself to act like this, you drag the rest of us down with you. Now tell me."  
Takuya slapped Koji's hands off his vest. "None of your business, now back off!" Takuya snapped.  
"No Takuya, remember why you're here." Koji said angrily.  
Takuya narrowed his eyes. In one quick movement, he punched Koji in the cheek.  
Koji turned harsh, angry eyes on Takuya. He quickly calmed himself down before speaking. "Alright, but remember, we're here for you." He said, before walking back towards the group.  
Takuya watched him go with angry eyes. 'What does he know?'  
  
Koji walked back to the group, rubbing his cheek where Takuya had punched him.  
"So, how'd it go?" JP asked.  
"Koji, are you okay?" Kouichi asked, concern in his voice.  
"I'm fine." Koji replied coolly.  
"What happened?" Zoe asked.  
"He just needs a little time to think." Koji replied, taking his hand off his cheek and sitting down next to his brother.  
"And he told you this by punching you?" Zoe asked.  
Koji shrugged. "I can take a hint."  
'If Takuya wouldn't even listen to Koji, what chance do we have of getting through to him? Wait, don't jump to conclusions. Maybe he'll get over it by himself.' Zoe thought to herself.  
"Hey Z, whatcha thinkin'?" JP asked.  
"Huh?" Zoe asked, breaking out of her thoughts. "Oh, uh, nothing."  
  
"Message?"  
"Yeah, it told me that by following this map, I'd find out more about my destiny . . ."  
"And you actually believed it? It was probably just some dumb prank."  
Sao looked down. "I know, that's what I thought at first . . ."  
"But?"  
Sao looked back up at her friend. "But something inside of me is telling me that it's the truth. I can't shake the feeling."  
  
Takuya was sitting silently at the water's edge, looking out at the moon's reflection playing across the water. 'Why should they care how I'm acting? The only time they've cared before was when I was fighting with Koji. And now that I'm quieter, they start worrying. Maybe that's the problem. That's it, it's not me, they're the ones with the issues.' Takuya stood up. 'I've made my decision . . . I'm going on alone. Tonight.'  
  
"C'mon Lisa. Now that you know, will you still come?" Sao half- begged.  
Lisa sighed. "I still think it's some kind of prank, but sure, whatever."  
Sao gave her friend a quick hug. "Thanks."  
  
Bokomon was the first of the group to awaken the next morning. He looked around. The rest of the group was all there, except Takuya.  
'Oh well, Takuya's g-WHAT!?' Bokomon thought to himself. He jumped to his feet. "Wake up everyone, Takuya's GONE!"  
Everyone started awake at the sound of Bokomon's voice.  
"He's GONE!" Bokomon repeated loudly.  
Koji looked down to where he had left Takuya the night before. "You're right." He agreed. "Takuya! Where are you!?" Koji yelled into the woods.  
  
"YOU OWE ME!" Lisa yelled as the two teens fell through a spinning vortex of lights.  
"I KNOW!" Sao yelled back.  
The two continued falling for what seemed like ages before they finally landed in a large, grassy prairie. They sat up quickly, ignoring their pains from the fall.  
  
Takuya walked through the woods alone. He had a cold, angry look on his face and was staring at the ground as he walked. 'This is probably the best choice I've made since I came to the Digital World.' Takuya thought silently to himself.  
Two figures stepped out of the shadows along the trail and right into Takuya's path.  
Takuya didn't notice until he saw the black boots right in front of him. He stopped and looked up, expecting to see some of the others. Instead, he saw two thin girls.  
One had shoulder-length light brown hair pulled back in a short pony tail. He noticed that she was a few inches taller than him. She was wearing an olive green tank top. She had blue jeans with a loose black belt that hung around her hips. Her eyes were a medium blue.  
The other was a little shorter than her friend, but still taller than Takuya. She had long medium brown hair and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a low-cut maroon t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.  
"Where are you going?" The second girl asked.  
"Nowhere." Takuya answered.  
"What's your name?" The first asked.  
"Takuya Kanbara, and you two?"  
"Sao."  
"Lisa."  
Takuya nodded. "Well, later." He said before passing the girls and continuing on his way. 


	2. Chapter 2

[a/n: Okay, well here's another chapter to this story . . . and just to let ya know, the slowness in updating is that I've got a TON of other stories in the works and I needed to do some 'research' before adding to this one, savvy? . . . blah, blah, BLAH! I hope you enjoy this story though.]  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, must I say it?! DIGIMON IS NOT MINE! (Even though I wish it was!)  
  
CHAPTER 2  
The group reassembled by the edge of the lake a few hours later.  
"Well, any luck?" Zoe asked the others.  
They all responded with a negative. Zoe sighed.  
"Hey Z, don't worry, Takuya can take care of himself, at least for awhile." JP said, trying to comfort her.  
"Thanks JP." Zoe said quietly. 'Well, the old Takuya could, but I'm not so sure about that now.'  
  
"Diamond Shell!"  
Takuya had to jump quickly to dodge the large brown ball that shot out from the woods at him. He landed on the ground on his stomach.  
"Diamond Shell!" The brown ball came flying back.  
Takuya pushed himself to his feet with one hand and pulled his D- Tector out of his pocket with the other. "Enough. Execute . . . Spirit Evolution!" Takuya yelled. "Agunimon!"  
"Diamond Shell!" The brown ball came back once more.  
"Pyro Punch!"  
Agunimon's attack hit the ball and caused it to uncurl into Armadillomon.  
"Pyro Darts!"  
Armadillomon was hit. His form turned black and his Fractal Code appeared.  
"Well, so much for the element of surprise. Fractal Code Digitize!"  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Tommy asked.  
"Well, we have to find a way to defeat this new evil and find the angels." JP said.  
"But what about Takuya?" Kouichi asked.  
"We can't spend all our time looking for him. He wouldn't have left if he didn't want to be alone." Koji said. "I say we keep going, we're bound to run into him sometime before we find the angels or the new evil."  
"But what if we don't find him before then?" Zoe asked.  
"Well then, um . . ." Koji couldn't come up with an answer.  
A wave of magenta energy shot across the clearing and hit something in the woods on the other side. The group ducked for cover. When the wave was gone, they looked in the direction of the attack.  
"Who's there?!" JP asked angrily.  
Two tall human-type Digimon stepped out of the shadows.  
"Bokomon, who are they?" Tommy asked nervously.  
"What was that for?" A small wormlike Digimon asked, coming out of the woods opposite the first Digimon.  
The darker Digimon lifted her sword and prepared to attack again.  
"Wormmon Digivolve to . . . Stingmon!"  
"That won't change things. Darkness Blade!"  
Stingmon dodged quickly. "That's what you think! Lightning Strike!"  
The Digimon lifted her sword defensively and the blades clashed in a stalemate. The two Digimon fought for the advantage for a few moments, then, the other Digimon pushed Stingmon back.  
The other human Digimon stepped forward and jumped into the air above Stingmon. "Flaming Hurricane!"  
Stingmon fell to the ground, defeated. His form turned black and his Fractal Code appeared.  
"Fractal Code Digitize!" The first victorious Digimon said.  
The two Digimon de-Spirit Evolved. The group gasped.  
"I thought there were only ten Legendary Warriors, and that we had all their Spirits!" Tommy exclaimed.  
The girls gave the group a cold glance, then disappeared back into the woods.  
  
Takuya was continuing down the wooded path, hands in his pockets and staring at the ground.  
"Kid, your friends are looking for you." A voice said from the shadows along the path.  
"Huh!?" Takuya snapped his head up and began searching the woods on either side of the path. "Who said that?"  
  
"Children . . ."  
"Ophanimon!" Koji said, holding up his D-Tector.  
"Children, your task has changed. You are not needed here in the Digital World right now, your world needs you more. You must return and protect it from the dark power."  
"Well that's just great, and how exactly are we supposed to get back?" Koji asked.  
"And how are we supposed to go without Takuya?" Zoe asked.  
"And those other girls." JP added.  
Everyone looked at JP questioningly.  
"You know, those 11th and 12th Warriors?"  
"You must mean Sao and Lisa, new humans chosen to help save this world. Don't bother looking for them or Takuya, I will contact them separately." Ophanimon's signal cut off.  
"Wait! Ophanimon! Where are YOU?!" Zoe questioned quickly, but it was already too late.  
"Well, let's get to a Trailmon station." Kouichi said.  
"Yeah, hey, maybe Angler can take us home!" Tommy said.  
The group headed back the way they had come, back to the station where they had battled and defeated the copy of Cherubimon.  
  
"Takuya, you must go to a Trailmon station and go back to your world."  
"But why? I haven't defeated the new evil yet." Takuya argued.  
"He is sending his dark power to the Real Word to take it over. Once he has your world at his mercy, the Digital World will fall into his dark grasp with no resistance." Ophanimon's signal cut off.  
"Ah man." Takuya said, sympathy in his voice. He put his D-Tector back in his pocket and ran back towards the last station he had passed.  
  
"Sao, Lisa."  
"Who said that?" Sao asked, looking at her newly inherited pure black D-Tector.  
Lisa also looked at her pure purple D-Tector.  
"The two of you must get to a Trailmon station and go back to your world. It is in great danger."  
The two exchanged glances before running back towards the last station they had seen. 


	3. Chapter 3

*DISCLAIMER*  
  
I don't own anything special, just my characters and their Digimon forms. This is gonna be for the WHOLE STORY, savvy? I'm too lazy to keep writing it.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
The group arrived at the station, which had been repaired after their battle with Lucemon. Koji opened the station door and was the first to walk in.  
"Takuya!?" Koji exclaimed, noticing his friend sitting on the bench on the other side of the room.  
Takuya turned his back on the group, who had burst in through the door at Koji's revelation, and put one foot up on the bench.  
Koji's eyes narrowed in anger. "Fine Takuya, be that way, but the fact of the matter is that we're going to have to work together to beat this thing."  
"That's what you think." Takuya said calmly and coolly.  
"Takuya, what's wrong with you?" Zoe asked almost angrily.  
Takuya ignored her.  
The door swung open and two girls appeared in the doorway. The group turned to look, but Takuya ignored them.  
"Are you Sao and Lisa?" Kouichi asked.  
"What if we are?" The taller girl answered with a question.  
The sound of a train whistle outside startled everyone except the two girls, who acted like they expected it at that exact moment.  
The group of five Warriors dashed out the door after the girls and Takuya brought up the rear, walking slowly and in his new depressed mood.  
The eight boarded DarkTrailmon, who was waiting out on the rails with three cars behind him.  
The girls went to the last car and sat there, alone.  
Takuya sat alone in the second-to-last car and the others sat in the front car.  
  
A few hours later . . .  
  
The train broke through the barrier to the Real World and arrived in the basement station there.  
"Where are we?" Kouichi asked. "Is this really the Real World?"  
"Yeah, this is the station where the rest of us got on a Trailmon and first entered the Digital World." Koji answered.  
The girls ran up the stairs and into the elevator, the doors closing quickly behind them. Takuya headed for the stairs, climbed up them and entered a waiting elevator. Koji ran after Takuya and jumped into the elevator just before the doors closed.  
"Why'd you follow me, Koji?" Takuya asked coldly.  
"Listen Takuya, we're a team and if we don't work together, we'll all be destroyed. You've seen only a sliver of the true power of darkness. And if we're destroyed, both worlds are doomed." Koji said.  
"I know that, but-"  
"There is no 'but'!" Koji snapped, grabbing Takuya's vest collar and shoving him up against the elevator wall. "Either we agree to work as a team from now on, or we just go out an get ourselves killed fighting a battle we can't win alone."  
A quiet 'ding' announced their arrival on the main level of the train station. The elevator doors opened to reveal the rest of the group waiting.  
"And what do you know about working as a team!?" Takuya snapped back, grabbing Koji's shirt collar and tossing him out into the lobby.  
Koji flew back and landed on his back, hard. Takuya bolted out of the elevator and left the train station at a run.  
"Takuya, wait!" Zoe yelled, chasing after him.  
"Koji, are you okay?" Kouichi asked, kneeling by his fallen brother.  
"I think so." Koji said through clenched teeth.  
  
Takuya turned a corner onto the street, still at a run.  
Zoe rounded the corner in hot pursuit. "Takuya, please," Zoe begged. "STOP!" Zoe yelled, realizing Takuya was running right into the path of a semi truck.  
Takuya looked up and saw the truck. He stopped just as the huge vehicle zipped pass, creating a strong wind that knocked Takuya back. Zoe jogged over to where Takuya was sitting.  
"Are you okay?" Zoe asked, concern filling her voice. "What were you doing, you could have been killed." She added angrily, realizing Takuya was fine.  
Takuya stood up and turned to go, but Zoe grabbed his arm, stopping him.  
Takuya was surprised at the strength of her grip. "Let go Zoe."  
"No." Zoe said sternly.  
Takuya shook his arm free and took off. Zoe didn't follow, she just watched him go with a hurt and confused look on her face.  
'Takuya, what's wrong with you?' Zoe thought to herself.  
  
The front door of the Kanbara house opened and closed.  
"Takuya?" Takuya's mom asked from the kitchen. She entered the hall where Takuya was taking his shoes off. "Where have you been? You missed your little brother's birthday!"  
"I know, and I'm really sorry about that."  
"Well it doesn't matter if you're sorry or not, the fact of the matter is that you left and you were gone a lot longer than you should have been and you knew it." Takuya's mom snapped.  
"I kinda had to be somewhere and I didn't have any control over the situation." Takuya muttered.  
"Well I disagree. You're grounded until further notice. No TV, no computer, no games, no friends, no going anywhere except school."  
Takuya groaned and walked past his mother, towards his room.  
"And take off your hat when you're in the house!" Takuya's mom added before Takuya closed his room door.  
Takuya took off his hat and goggles and put them on his bedpost. He then dropped backwards onto his bed and let his legs dangle over the edge. Takuya pulled his D-Tector out of his pocket and held it above him, turning it over and over and examining it. 'I wonder . . .' Takuya sat up and held his D-Tector up in the air.  
Just as he was about to speak, his room door opened a crack.  
"Takuya?" Shinya, Takuya's little brother asked.  
Takuya quickly shoved the D-Tector behind his back. "What is it Shinya?" He asked with a nervous sweat-drop.  
"Where were you? You missed the cake and ice cream and you missed seeing all the cool stuff I got." Shinya said, coming into the room.  
"That's nice." Takuya said sarcastically.  
Shinya looked down at the ground, obviously disappointed. "Alright, I'll go then."  
"Shinya, wait." Takuya said suddenly, stopping his little brother in his tracks.  
"What?" Shinya asked, turning back to face his brother.  
"I'm really sorry I missed your birthday celebration." Takuya said, standing up. "Want to show me what you got?"  
Shinya smiled. "Sure!"  
Takuya followed his little brother, leaving his D-Tector laying on his bed without even realizing it.  
  
"Takuya, what is this?" Takuya's mom asked, entering the living room holding Takuya's D-Tector in her hand.  
Takuya looked up from the new game Shinya was playing. When he saw the D-Tector he gasped. "Where-Where'd you get that?!" Takuya stuttered.  
"It was laying on your bed, honestly Takuya, you need to stop spending your allowance on junk like this-"  
Takuya jumped up and snatched the D-Tector out of his mother's hand.  
Shinya looked up from his game. "Wow Takuya, what a cool toy! Where'd you get it?"  
"Um, I um . . ." Takuya tried to come up with an answer.  
"Never mind where you got it, because you aren't allowed to use it. You're grounded, remember?" Takuya's mom reminded, taking the D-Tector back from Takuya.  
"But mom, you really can't take that." Takuya argued.  
"And why not?"  
"It's um-"  
"Awe c'mon mom, let Takuya have at least one toy." Shinya said.  
Takuya looked at his brother with astonishment.  
"Well, alright Shinya." Takuya's mom said. She turned back to Takuya. "You should consider yourself lucky Takuya, that you have such a nice little brother." She handed Takuya back his D-Tector.  
Takuya took it and gratefully looked back at Shinya, who winked. Their mom sighed and went back to the kitchen.  
Takuya put his D-Tector in his pocket and sat down next to Shinya. "Thanks Shinya."  
"No problem." Shinya answered. "So what is it?"  
"It's, uh, nothing." Takuya answered.  
"Sure it is." Shinya said sarcastically, returning to his game. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
A week later . . .  
  
Takuya ran through the kitchen, grabbed an apple on his way, shoved his feet into his shoes and dashed out the door. He ate the apple while running to school.  
  
The bell rang, announcing there was five minutes left for students to get to homeroom.  
Takuya had just reached the school. He ran in the front doors and up a flight of stairs. He then turned down the hall and sprinted to his homeroom. He made it to his desk just before the bell rang once more, announcing the beginning of homeroom. Takuya sat in his desk, trying to catch his breath after the long run. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him.  
"Takuya?"  
Takuya turned around in his desk slowly to look to the desk to his right. When he saw the desk's occupant, his suspicions were confirmed.  
"Zoe!?" He asked, obviously confused.  
"Hey, you seem surprised to see me, why?" Zoe asked.  
"I just didn't expect to see you here." Takuya answered quickly.  
"Right," Zoe said sarcastically. "Well, at least we can still see each other."  
"That may be great for you, but I'm still not part of the 'team'." Takuya answered coldly.  
"But Takuya-"  
"Don't 'But Takuya' me."  
Just then, the bell rang, announcing the end of homeroom and the beginning of a five minute passing time. Takuya practically jumped out of his desk and disappeared out the door before Zoe could say anything more.  
  
Koji walked into his first hour class, algebra. 'Man, why did I have to get math first hour?' Koji thought to himself. He looked around the room, hoping to see a familiar face. He was just about to give up when he saw Zoe sitting in a desk in the back corner of the room. She obviously noticed him, too, because she waved.  
Koji nodded and walked back to the desk next to Zoe. "Hey Z, didn't really expect to see you here." He greeted.  
"Yeah, well I didn't expect to see you, either." Zoe said. "Is Kouichi here?"  
"Actually, yeah, he is. I didn't know that the three of us would be in the same school when I transferred." Koji answered.  
"Make that four of us." Zoe said.  
"Four? Who? Takuya?" Koji asked.  
"Yeah, Takuya." Zoe answered. "He's in my homeroom."  
Koji's face went dark for a moment, but when the bell rang he turned his attention to the teacher.  
'I hope this isn't going to end in another fight.' Zoe thought to herself.  
  
The bell rang, announcing the end of first hour and the beginning of a ten minute passing time.  
Takuya stepped out of his first hour class, which was really just a study hall, and headed towards his second hour class, not even bothering to return a few greetings from his friends he had before he went to the Digital World. He continued down the hall until he arrived at his second hour classroom. He stepped into the science room and headed for the desk in the back corner of the room.  
A few minutes later, to Takuya's dismay, Kouichi entered the room and saw him.  
Kouichi walked over to the seat beside Takuya. "Um, Takuya, can I join you?"  
Takuya didn't answer.  
"Alright, I'll take that as a yes." Kouichi said, sitting down next to Takuya.  
  
The bell rang and the students filed out of the science room. They knew they had ten minutes to get to their third mod class, so they took their time.  
Takuya went straight to his locker. After putting a notebook and a small text book in, he slammed his locker shut and headed for the gym.  
"Oh, they're so CUTE!" A girl exclaimed from within a large crowd of students.  
'What's 'so cute'?' Takuya thought to himself as he shoved his way through the crowd. When he got to the center of the group, he looked down and saw what all the fuss was all about.  
Sitting on the ground, looking confused were two Digimon, a Patamon and a BlackGatomon.  
'Great, now they're here too?' Takuya thought to himself with a quiet groan.  
The Patamon looked up. "Hey! It's the Flame Warrior!" The little Digimon exclaimed before flapping his way into Takuya's arms.  
"They talk?" A student asked.  
"That makes them even cuter!" The same girl from before remarked.  
The BlackGatomon jumped into Takuya's arms as well.  
"Are they yours?" Another student asked Takuya.  
"Um, sort of." Takuya mumbled. He then shoved his way back out of the crowd with the two Digimon.  
Takuya ran into the empty art room, knowing there wouldn't be a class in there that hour. He put the Digimon on one of the tables, then closed and locked all the doors. He dumped his backpack onto the floor and turned to face the Digimon. Now he had a chance to take a closer look at them.  
"Alright spill, what are you doing here?" Takuya asked, rather coldly. "And how exactly did you get here?"  
A knock on the door prevented Takuya from getting his answers.  
"Shoot, uh, quick, HIDE!" Takuya said quietly to the Digimon, who scurried away.  
Takuya unlocked the door and opened it. He gasped when he saw it was Zoe.  
"Zoe!" Takuya exclaimed. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room, closing the door behind her.  
"Takuya, what's the big idea?" Zoe asked, sounding annoyed.  
"Okay Z, here's the deal," Takuya began. "Two Digimon just recently came to our world."  
"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Zoe asked, slightly angrily.  
"Wind Warrior!" Patamon said happily as he appeared and jumped into Zoe's arms.  
"Patamon?!" Zoe exclaimed, catching the little Digimon.  
"Now do you believe me?" Takuya asked.  
"Where's the other?" Zoe asked.  
The BlackGatomon came out of hiding.  
"What-we have to contact the others right away." Zoe said.  
Takuya's face darkened at the thought.  
"Listen Takuya, I don't know what kind of grudge you're holding against the rest of us, but you can't stay on your own forever, especially now that Digimon are coming to the Real World." Zoe said. "If you try to fight all on your you'll be destroyed and you know it . . . don't you?"  
Takuya looked down at the ground. There was a stretch of uncomfortable silence.  
"Alright Z, contact them . . . I'll stay." Takuya said slowly, still looking at the ground.  
Zoe's expression softened and she pulled her D-Tector out of her pocket. She pressed a few buttons and soon, Koji's symbol of Light appeared on the screen.  
"Koji, can you hear me?" Zoe asked.  
Takuya looked up at Zoe.  
"Zoe? What's up, and hurry, class is about to start." Koji's voice replied over the link.  
"You've got to get down to the art room, NOW." Zoe said quickly.  
"What? Why?" Koji's voice asked.  
"We'll explain when you get here. Takuya's with me." Zoe said. "Now hurry, and bring Kouichi." Zoe said.  
The link closed and Zoe started to put her D-Tector away. "Wait, doesn't JP go to this school?"  
"Yeah, I think so." Takuya answered dully.  
Zoe pushed another sequence on her D-Tector and JP's symbol of Thunder appeared on the screen.  
"JP, you there?" Zoe asked.  
"Z? What is it?" JP's voice asked back.  
"Can you get down to the art room, now?" Zoe asked.  
"Um, yeah, but what for? Do you want to see me alone-"  
"Shut up you jerk, I'm here too!" Takuya snapped.  
Zoe sighed. "JP, will you just get down here." She said, turning it into an order.  
"Whatever you say Zoe." JP said before the link cut off.  
  
"We can't let the other Warriors get here . . . we must destroy these two first." BlackGatomon whispered to Patamon, who nodded once. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
*Lisa.*  
Lisa started and sat up in her desk. 'What the . . .'  
*LISA!*  
*OUCH! You didn't have to yell! What do you want, Sao?*  
*Meet me down in the art room ASAP.*  
*Why?*  
Lisa didn't get an answer, as Sao had cut off their mind-link conversation.  
  
Takuya and Zoe turned to face the two Digimon.  
"What are you saying?" Zoe asked.  
"Isn't it obvious? They're going to try to steal our Spirits!" Takuya answered.  
"How observant you are." BlackGatomon said sarcastically.  
"Alright, we'll do it your way." Takuya said sharply, pulling his D- Tector out of his pocket.  
Zoe and Takuya held their D-Tectors up in the air.  
"Execute . . . Spirit Evolution!"  
"Agunimon!"  
"Kazemon!"  
Flames shot out of Agunimon's wrists and wind blew out of Kazemon's fingertips. The door opened behind the two Warriors and the art teacher stepped into the room.  
"Ah, man!" Agunimon muttered, the fire disappearing.  
Kazemon's wind disappeared as well.  
When the art teacher saw the five Digimon, he gasped. "WHAT THE HECK!?" The teacher screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU!?"  
Kazemon had a nervous grin, while Agunimon's expression remained serious.  
"Boom Bubble!"  
Agunimon turned and took the attack head-on, protecting Kazemon and the art teacher.  
"Taku-Agunimon, are you okay?" Kazemon asked.  
"I've been through worse and you know it." Agunimon snapped. "So let's take this outside!" Agunimon said, looking straight at Patamon and BlackGatomon.  
"Alright, time to go!" Kazemon said, dragging the art teacher out of the art room.  
"Pyro Tornado!"  
Agunimon's attack sent the two Digimon crashing through the wall and into the school's courtyard.  
"Yeah baby." Agunimon said before following the two Digimon outside.  
  
"Who are you?" The art teacher asked as he was dragged down the hall.  
"Long story-"  
Kazemon was interrupted by an explosion and dust sent swirling down the hall.  
"And I don't have time to tell it. You stay here." Kazemon said, releasing the art teacher and flying back towards the art room.  
  
"Boom Bubble!"  
"Lightning Paw!"  
Agunimon was hit and smashed into the school wall by the attacks. His Fractal Code with Spirits appeared.  
"Yes . . ." The two Digimon said evilly as one.  
"No-" Agunimon was unable to finish as his form turned black.  
  
"Hang on Agunimon, I'm coming!" Kazemon yelled as she flew down the corridor.  
  
The evil Digimon drew ever closer to the helpless Agunimon.  
"Leave him alone!" Kazemon yelled, flying between the Digimon and Agunimon. "Hurricane Wave!"  
"Thunder Fist!"  
"Howling Laser!"  
"Shadow Meteor!"  
"Crystal Freeze!"  
The Digimon were knocked away from the Warrior of Flame.  
"Hurricane Wave!"  
"Lightning Blitz!"  
"Howling Laser!"  
"Shadow Meteor!"  
"Blizzard Blaster!"  
The two Digimon were hit and their Fractal Codes appeared.  
"Fractal Code Digitize!" Kazemon and Lobomon yelled.  
The Warriors de-Spirit Evolved.  
"Well, that wasn't too hard." JP said.  
"Yeah, because you didn't do anything." Kouichi said jokingly.  
"What about Takuya?" Zoe said, turning around. She was surprised to see that Takuya was walking back towards the school.  
"Takuya, wait." Zoe called, jogging after him.  
To everyone's surprise, Takuya stopped. "What?"  
Zoe stopped when Takuya spoke. "Are-are you okay?" She asked.  
"I'm fine." Takuya replied coolly. He then continued towards the school.  
Koji grabbed Takuya's arm and dragged him away from the others.  
"Koji?" Zoe asked, worry creeping into her voice.  
"We're just gonna talk." Koji said calmly.  
  
"What is it this time, Koji?" Takuya asked angrily.  
"Takuya, what would you have done if Zoe and the rest of us hadn't shown up?" Koji asked calmly.  
Takuya's expression changed from angry to anger mixed with confusion.  
"Well?" Koji prodded.  
"I guess I would have lost my Spirits . . ."  
"Exactly." Koji said.  
"What are you getting at? Are you trying to say I'm weak!?"  
"Yes." Koji answered. "But so am I, and so are the others."  
"I don't get it . . ."  
"We're weak alone." Koji said. "But together, we're strong."  
"Shut up." Takuya said sharply, disappearing into the school.  
  
Koji and rejoined the others.  
"Wow, I'm surprised. No bruises?" Zoe asked sarcastically.  
"Not this time." Koji replied, his expression grave.  
"What's wrong?" Zoe asked.  
"I think we're losing him." Koji replied quietly.  
  
Sao and Lisa almost bumped into Takuya as they ran into the art room.  
"Watch where you're going!" Takuya snapped, shoving past the girls and heading down the hall.  
"Jeez. What's HIS problem?" Lisa muttered.  
"Ignore him." Sao advised. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
Sao walked over to Koji and the others, followed by Lisa.  
"Um, Sao? Lisa?" Kouichi asked, somewhat shocked to see them.  
"We've gotta talk." Sao said, her voice so serious it was creepy.  
"About what?" JP asked.  
"Your friend-Takuya-there's something wrong with him.  
  
The bell rang, announcing the end of the school day.  
Takuya jumped out of his seat and picked up his backpack. He walked out into the hall and headed for the buses. Outside, the dry fall leaves crunched under his feet.  
When he got to his bus, he climbed up the three steps and took a seat towards the middle of the bus. He put his backpack closest to the window and sat down on the aisle side of the seat. As Takuya sat silently wrapped in thought, he didn't notice the girl walk up beside his seat.  
"Takuya?"  
Takuya didn't look up. "Hey Z." He said dully.  
"Can I sit with you?" Zoe asked.  
"Whatever." Takuya said, picking up his backpack and scooting over, leaving room for Zoe on the seat.  
Zoe took her backpack off her shoulder and sat down next to Takuya, placing her backpack on her lap. The bus started and turned out onto the street.  
The two rode on in silence until Zoe's stop.  
"Bye Takuya, see you tomorrow." Zoe said, picking up her backpack and standing up. She put one backpack strap over her shoulder and walked towards the front of the bus.  
Takuya watched her go. Once Zoe had gotten off, the bus continued on it's route.  
  
That Friday . . .  
  
Zoe walked into her homeroom. She looked around the room, until she saw Takuya sitting in a desk towards the back. Zoe waved and walked over to the desk beside Takuya and sat down.  
Takuya didn't even seem to notice her. A few moments later, his expression turned even more serious.  
Zoe gave him a curious look. "Takuya, is something wrong?" She asked, concern in her voice.  
Takuya stood up and dashed out of the room without a word.  
"Takuya-"  
Zoe was cut off by the bell announcing the beginning of homeroom.  
  
Takuya slowly entered the gym, which was his third hour class. He had already changed into his gym clothes, which consisted of a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Once inside, he looked around until he found Zoe, who waved. He smiled and slowly walked over to her.  
Zoe's expression turned to one of concern when Takuya reached her.  
"What's wrong Zoe?" Takuya asked.  
"Takuya, you're limping, why?" Zoe asked. She was also in her gym clothes, which were a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.  
"Oh, it's nothing." Takuya said, trying to put more weight on his right foot, but when he did so, he winced.  
"You left for a fight, didn't you?" Zoe asked, sitting on the bleachers and motioning for Takuya to do the same.  
Takuya sat down next to her. "Why do you say that?" He asked with a smile.  
"Well, for one thing, you look like you've been through a war, and another, I know you too well. Of course you went to a fight." Zoe replied.  
Takuya sighed. "You got me Z." He said. "Tommy needed help, so I went and fought with him."  
"Why didn't you tell me before? I could have helped."  
Takuya shook his head. "It wasn't a big deal and besides, at the time I didn't know if there was even a fight. It was just a feeling I had."  
"Well, it's a good thing you went with that feeling, but next time, tell me." Zoe said.  
"Alright I will . . ." Takuya said. "If I think of it." He added with a smile.  
Zoe smiled back. She gave him a playful punch in the arm.  
"Alright class, go out in the hall and run four laps around the circle, then come back in here." The teacher ordered.  
Takuya groaned. This was going to be one LONG class.  
  
Koji was sitting at his computer in the keyboarding room, which was his third hour class. He glanced at the clock. 'Oh man, when is lunch going to come? I'm starving. And I wonder what Takuya had to do that was so important that he left school just like that . . . maybe he went to a fight . . .' Koji thought to himself as he resumed typing. 'This is SO STUPID. Half of these 'words' aren't even words.'  
  
"Well that's just great . . . why do we have to do a dissection right before lunch!?" JP complained, after looking at the board in his third hour science room.  
  
Takuya did his best to run the laps, but he couldn't help but limp. Zoe kept pace with him, not going any faster than he did.  
"Hey Z, if you want to go faster, you can. I won't mind." Takuya said.  
Zoe shook her head while running. "Nah, I'd rather stay with my friend. We're a team, remember?"  
Takuya smiled a little at her comment. He stopped smiling when he saw a girl, who was a little taller then him, run past.  
"No way." Takuya said quietly.  
"What is it?" Zoe asked.  
"It's her . . . one of the girls I met in the Digital World." Takuya replied quietly, stopping.  
Zoe stopped too. "A girl?" She asked with a mischievous smile.  
"Yeah, she's the 11th Warrior." Takuya said seriously.  
Zoe looked at the girl. Her eyes widened in realization. "You're right. She's one of the Digimon who came and saved the rest of us."  
"C'mon." Takuya said, starting to jog off, with a determined look on his face.  
'Once he gets an idea, he never lets it go.' Zoe thought to herself with a shake of her head before catching up to Takuya.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Takuya called, running as fast as he could after the girl.  
Once they had gone another half-lap around the circle, the girl stopped by the gym doors, not even breathing hard after the run. Takuya jogged over and stopped. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Zoe arrived and did the same as Takuya.  
Once the two had caught their breath, they straightened up and looked at the girl, who had her hands on her hips and an annoyed look of impatience on her face. She wasn't wearing her usual outfit. She had her gym clothes on, which consisted of black sweatpants with stripes of white running up the sides and a black tank-top.  
"Heh." Takuya said nervously.  
"What do you want?" The girl asked coldly.  
"Um, hi. We, uh, met in the Digit-"  
"I know who both of you are. Now what do you want?"  
"Well, uh-" Takuya cut himself off when he saw a flash of light under the gym door. "What was that?"  
Zoe and the girl both looked to where Takuya was pointing.  
"I don't see anything Takuya. Are you sure that you didn't fall on your head during the last battle?" Zoe asked.  
"Well, come to think of it-no, I know I saw something." Takuya corrected himself, pushing the gym door open and running in.  
Zoe and the girl followed.  
Once inside, they saw two Digimon in the middle of the gym. The other students were pressed up against the walls, obviously nervous.  
Takuya stepped forward. "Alright, what are you doing here?" He asked the two Digimon.  
The Digimon turned to look at the three.  
"Are you the Warriors of Legend?" Kiwimon asked.  
"What's it to you?" The girl asked coldly and calmly.  
"Give us your Spirits." Palmon ordered.  
"AHHH! THEY'RE GOING TO STEAL OUR SOULS!" A student screamed in terror.  
The girl rolled her eyes.  
"Just let the other humans go. They don't have anything you want." Zoe said.  
"Very well. Poison Ivy!" Palmon used her attack to open the four sets of gym doors, allowing an escape for the students.  
"You two get the students out safely, leave the Digimon to me." The girl said, taking a step forward.  
"Um, okay." Zoe agreed. "C'mon Takuya." She said, dragging Takuya off to gather the other students and get them out into the halls.  
The girl took her D-Tector our of her pocket. "Execute . . . Spirit Evolution!"  
  
"C'mon everybody, don't be scared, just GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU'RE DESTROYED!" Takuya yelled at the students who were now crowding around the exits, trying to get through.  
"Takuya, I don't think you're thoughts of destruction are helping." Zoe said.  
  
Fueosmon drew her sword.  
"Wait, don't attack!" Zoe yelled from a crowd that was still trying to get out of the gym.  
Fueosmon narrowed her eyes at the two Digimon. "Darkness Blade!"  
Palmon and Kiwimon were hit with a force stronger than they expected, and were knocked down.  
"Darkness Blade!"  
Palmon and Kiwimon were hit hard, but not effected quite as much as before.  
Takuya and Zoe slammed the gym doors shut and pulled their D-Tectors out of their pockets.  
"Execute . . . Spirit Evolution!"  
"Agunimon!"  
"Kazemon!"  
There was a small flash of light and a Shiisamon appeared.  
"Another one?!" Kazemon exclaimed.  
"You bet, and there's nothing you three are gonna do to stop us from taking over this word. Poison Ivy!"  
Palmon's attack caught the three Warriors and bound them together. They were then held up in the air, and Fueosmon dropped her sword.  
"Let us go NOW!" Agunimon ordered.  
"Don't worry, we will, once the world's ours." Palmon said with and evil sneer.  
"Pyro Darts!"  
Agunimon's attack burned the flowery bindings apart. The three Warriors landed neatly on the ground.  
Fueosmon retrieved her sword and returned it to it's sheath. She jumped into the air. "Dark Fire Mist!"  
The three evil Digimon were hit, but apparently unaffected. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
Many students had the doors cracked open to watch the fight.  
"Get back from those doors!" The teacher ordered.  
The students obeyed. The teacher went straight to the doors and watched the fight himself through the crack.  
  
"Pyro Tornado!"  
"Tempest Twist!"  
The three took the attacks without flinching.  
"Fueosmon Slide Evolution . . . FireRelamon!"  
"She has her Beast Spirit?" Agunimon and Kazemon asked in unison.  
"Don't act so surprised." FireRelamon said cruelly.  
"Slide Evolution . . ."  
"BurningGreymon!"  
"Zephyrmon!"  
  
Everyone who was watching gasped at the new creatures.  
"Who are they?" A random student asked.  
  
"Pyro Barrage!"  
"Plasma Paws!"  
The three evil Digimon were hit.  
"Fire Blast!"  
The evil Digimon were hit again.  
"That's quite enough. Poison Ivy!"  
"Pummel Peck!"  
"Tiidaiya!"  
The three Beast Digimon were sent smashing into the wall.  
FireRelamon jumped to her feet. "They're stronger than I thought." She muttered to herself. "You two,"  
BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon stood up.  
"Combine your strongest attacks, now!" FireRelamon ordered.  
BurningGreymon shook his head. "I'll deal with them myself. Wildfire Tsunami!"  
The swirling tornado of fire slammed into the evil Digimon.  
'That fool isn't strong enough.' FireRelamon thought to herself. "Darkness Illusion!"  
A blast of dark energy hit the evil Digimon hard, causing their forms to turn black and their Fractal Codes appear.  
"Slide Evolution!"  
"Agunimon!"  
"Kazemon!"  
"Fueosmon!"  
"Time to be purified. Fractal Code Digitize!" The three Warriors said as one.  
"Is it safe?" A student asked from the hall.  
The three Warriors dropped to their knees and de-Spirit Evolved.  
"Oh man, now everybody knows about us . . ." Takuya said, trying to stand up.  
Zoe got to her feet and offered Takuya a hand, which he declined and stood up on his own.  
The girl stood up. "They're not remembering anything." She said, taking her D-Tector off her belt and holding it up, where it released a burst of black light from the screen.  
When the lighting returned to normal, everybody in the gym, except Takuya, Zoe and the girl, were doing their stretches, not seeming to notice the big holes in the wall left by the Warriors, or that any fight had just taken place.  
"What the-"  
"Takuya, Zoe, Sao, start your stretches!" The teacher ordered.  
"Sao? So that's your name . . ." Zoe said aloud.  
Sao turned cold eyes on Takuya and Zoe. "Next time, don't expect my help."  
Takuya's expression turned to anger. "Yeah, like we'd WANT it." He snapped.  
"Takuya-" Zoe began.  
"C'mon you three, get movin'!" The teacher barked. He turned his attention to the holes in the wall. "Now how did THAT get there . . ."  
  
". . . so you're saying that she used her D-Tector to wipe out their memories?" Kouichi asked.  
"That's just plain weird." JP said, leaning back in his chair.  
"But how could she do that? Her D-Tector is the same model as ours, right?" Koji asked.  
"Yeah it's exactly the same, well, expect for the coloring." Zoe answered.  
Takuya was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.  
"Takuya, what are you thinking about?" Zoe asked.  
Takuya opened his eyes. "Nothing that concerns you."  
"It's weird . . ." Zoe said aloud.  
"What's weird?" Kouichi asked.  
"She's so cold." Zoe replied.  
"Cold? Who?" Koji asked.  
"That girl, Sao. It's like she'd rather destroy us than be part of the team." Zoe said.  
"Very perceptive." A voice said from behind the group.  
The five Warriors turned to face the voice, and when they did, they found Sao, back in her normal outfit, glaring at them. Lisa stood beside her friend.  
"Let's just say, that I suggest you watch your backs from now on." Sao said with her icy cold voice.  
"And just who are you to be threatening us?" Koji asked coolly.  
"Well, certainly more powerful than all six of you combined." Lisa replied icily.  
"How'd you know there's six of us?!" Takuya asked.  
Sao and Lisa turned on their heels and left the five in utter confusion.  
"I'm confused, how can they be stronger than all of us combined?" JP asked nervously.  
"She was probably just exaggerating, but that doesn't mean we should ignore her warning." Koji said calmly.  
"Hey, it's snowing!" Zoe exclaimed suddenly.  
"Way to stay on-topic, Z." Takuya said sarcastically. He suddenly straightened up in his chair and his expression turned serious and focused.  
"What is it?" Kouichi asked.  
Takuya stood up and dashed out of the cafeteria.  
"Oh no, not again." Zoe mumbled, standing up. "You're not going without me this time, Takuya Kanbara!" She yelled, running after him.  
"Something's wrong, let's go." Koji said.  
Kouichi and JP nodded and the three stood up and ran after Takuya and Zoe.  
  
Takuya ran to the elementary school gate with Zoe right behind him. The other three weren't far away. Takuya ran through the gate and Zoe followed. The others got to the gate and followed as well.  
Zoe and Takuya rounded the building together and then stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the Digimon. The other three came running up and almost smashed into Zoe and Takuya.  
Kumamon was hit by an attack and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw the other Warriors.  
"Nice timing!" Kumamon called, obviously glad to see the others.  
"Execute . . . Spirit Evolution!" Takuya yelled.  
"Execute . . . Beast Spirit Evolution!" Kouichi and Koji yelled.  
"Execute . . . Spirit Evolution!" Zoe and JP joined in.  
"Agunimon!"  
"KendoGarurumon!"  
"Kazemon!"  
"Beetlemon!"  
"YiegerLowemon!"  
Kumamon stood up and joined the other Warriors.  
"Volcanic Strike!"  
The Warriors dodged the attacks.  
"Pyro Punch!"  
"Hurricane Wave!"  
"Thunder Fist!"  
"Lupine Laser!"  
"Ebony Blast!"  
Monochromon was hit hard, but unaffected. "Fools. Volcanic Strike!"  
The Warriors dodged the attacks quickly.  
"This isn't working!" YiegerLowemon exclaimed.  
"Then let me turn up the heat!" Agunimon said. "Pyro Tornado!"  
"Slide Evolution!"  
"MetalKabuterimon!"  
"Zephyrmon!"  
"Korikakumon!"  
"Volcanic Strike!"  
The Warriors were hit and weakened.  
"Not again!" KendoGarurumon exclaimed.  
"Volcanic Strike!"  
Agunimon noticed that the attacks were not aimed at the Warriors, instead, they were aimed at a group of children who had snuck out of school to watch the fight.  
"No! Get out of the way!" Agunimon exclaimed. "Agunimon Slide Evolution . . . BurningGreymon!"  
BurningGreymon ran to intercept the attacks. He stood protectively in front of the children, and took the full force of the attacks on his own. He was hit hard and sent flying back into the brick wall of the school. Monochromon drew closer to him.  
"Hurricane Gale!"  
"Lupine Laser!"  
"Ebony Blast!"  
"Electron Cannon!"  
The powerful attacks hit the evil Digimon and knocked him away from BurningGreymon.  
"Electron Cannon!"  
"Avalanche Axes!"  
"Hurricane Gale!"  
Monochromon was hit hard.  
"And now for a little revenge. Wildfire Tsunami!"  
The attack hit the Digimon and finished him off.  
"Slide Evolution!"  
"Agunimon! Fractal Code Digitize!" Agunimon yelled.  
The six Warriors de-Spirit Evolved. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
The five returned just in time to catch the buses.  
Zoe and Takuya quickly entered their bus, which was ready to leave. As soon as they found their seats, the driver closed the door and the bus turned off onto the street.  
Zoe sat on the edge of her seat, looking over at Takuya. He looked exhausted and seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes open.  
"Takuya, are you really okay? You don't look too good." Zoe said quietly, not wanting to alert everyone on the bus.  
Takuya seemed to wake up a bit. "I'm fine."  
Zoe didn't look convinced. "Don't give me that. I know you're not fine."  
"I'm just a little tired." Takuya answered simply, closing his eyes.  
Zoe got an idea and a evil plotting look appeared on her face. "Well, if you're so 'fine', what do you say to a party?"  
Takuya's eyes snapped open. "A party?! When?"  
"Tomorrow. Koji and I planned it in algebra. We were going to invite you and the others at lunch, but then that little incident came along . . ."  
"What about Tommy?" Takuya asked.  
"Koji's gonna invite him." Zoe answered.  
Takuya sighed tiredly. "Alright, what time?" He asked, closing his eyes again.  
"Four in the morning." Zoe answered with a teasing smile.  
Takuya's eyes snapped open and he looked at Zoe in horror. When he saw her amused look, he relaxed.  
"No, it's at one in the afternoon." Zoe said with a giggle.  
"You almost had me there, Z." Takuya said, leaning his back against the window and putting his feet up on the seat. "But count me out. I've got other plans."  
  
Zoe slowly walked into her house. She noticed that her parents weren't home yet. She shrugged her backpack off, put it down by her shoes and went to her room. She unlocked the door, opened it, stepped into her room and turned on the light. She gasped.  
  
Takuya was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching Shinya play video games like he had promised he would a few days ago. He was leaning up against the arm rest and was resting his head on his fist. They were the only two in the house. The only sounds were the ones coming from Shinya's game.  
"Takuya, are you there?" Zoe's voice asked.  
Takuya started. 'Great, why now?'  
"You might want to answer the phone." Shinya said, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.  
Takuya was relieved that his brother was too into the game for anything else to actually register. He pulled his D-Tector out of his pocket and walked into the other room.  
"Hey Z, what's up?"  
"Can you get over here, like NOW?" Zoe asked.  
"Why?" Takuya asked.  
"There's . . . Digimon in my room. Hurry!" Zoe said before cutting the signal off.  
Takuya's expression turned cold at the mention of a fight.  
"Hey Takuya, there's something wrong with my game!" Shinya called from the living room.  
Takuya headed for the living room, D-Tector still in hand. "What is it, Shinya?"  
"Look at the screen." Shinya said, pointing to the screen.  
Takuya gasped when he saw the screen. On it was the shadowy figure of a Digimon he'd never seen before.  
"How'd that get there!?" Takuya exclaimed.  
"Greetings Warrior of Flame." The shadow said.  
"Warrior of Flame? Who's that?" Shinya asked, genuinely confused.  
Takuya's expression turned angry. "Who are you?"  
"Patience, you will find out soon enough." The shadow said.  
"What do you mean?" Takuya asked, tightening his grip on his D- Tector.  
"You shall see." The shadow said before the image was replaced by a black screen.  
Takuya turned for the door, prepared to fight.  
"Takuya, wait!" Shinya called.  
Takuya ignored him.  
"Takuya! LOOK OUT!"  
Takuya turned just in time to watched as black tendrils of energy snaked out of the TV screen and twined themselves around him, shrouding him in darkness.  
  
Tuskmon stepped closer to Kazemon, who nervously looked up at him.  
"Thanks in advance for the Spirits." Tuskmon said.  
"Oh, honestly." A familiar voice said in disgust from behind the Digimon.  
The evil Digimon turned to face the voice and Kazemon looked past him.  
Sao and Lisa stood in the ankle-deep snow.  
"Want to try a real challenge?" Lisa asked sarcastically.  
"Sure." Tuskmon said.  
"Execute . . . Spirit Evolution!"  
"Fueosmon!"  
"Holohomon!"  
"No matter what, you'll lose!" Tuskmon snarled. "Horn Buster!"  
Fueosmon blocked the attack with her sword. After the attack had passed, she returned her sword to its sheath, and jumped into the air above the evil Digimon. "Dark Fire Mist!"  
"Flaming Thunder!"  
Tuskmon was hit with the full force of the attacks. His form turned black and his Fractal Code appeared.  
"Fractal Code Digitize!" Fueosmon said, gathering the Fractal Code in her D-Tector.  
A flash not too far off caught Fueosmon's attention.  
"Let's see how strong you are on my turf. Gray Realm!"  
A dark void appeared and drew Fueosmon and Holohomon into its depths. Dobermon followed.  
Kazemon de-Spirit Evolved and Zoe stood up.  
  
The Warriors landed neatly in the dark world. They stood and turned around, surveying the landscape. It was too dark to see anything.  
'Fool, darkness is my turf.' Fueosmon thought to herself. She straightened up when she heard the soft thud of Dobermon landing not too far away.  
A trio of red slashes appeared in the darkness, but the two dodged. Dobermon continued slashing randomly, hoping to hit Fueosmon or Holohomon, but they were too fast and dodged each one. Fueosmon drew her sword and pointed it into the darkness.  
"You were foolish to bring us here. Darkness is our territory." Fueosmon said harshly.  
"Huh?" Dobermon said from behind Fueosmon and Holohomon.  
The Warriors turned to face the voice.  
"Darkness Blade!"  
"Fire Energy Shroud!"  
Dobermon's form turned black and his Fractal Code appeared after the attacks hit him.  
"Fractal Code Digitize!"  
The darkness disappeared with Dobermon's essence and the Warriors found themselves standing in Zoe's yard once again. They de-Spirit Evolved and turned to leave, almost crashing into Koji as he dashed into the yard.  
"Watch where you're going." Lisa said sharply.  
"Sorry." Koji muttered sarcastically.  
"I heard that." Lisa said coldly, swinging her leg around and knocking Koji's feet out from under him.  
Koji hit the ground with a thud. "Hey!"  
Sao and Lisa walked off with a cruel smirk on their faces.  
Zoe walked over. "They've got a serious attitude problem." She said, offering Koji her hand.  
Koji accepted Zoe's hand and she helped him to his feet.  
"Yeah." Koji agreed. "Are you okay? Sorry I didn't get here sooner." Koji apologized.  
"I'm fine. What kept you?" Zoe asked in a mockingly suspicious tone.  
"I tried to get Takuya to come, but when I got to his house, his brother said he disappeared." 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
  
Zoe watched in horror as Takuya turned to face the dark figure.  
"Takuya!" Zoe yelled.  
He didn't seem to hear.  
"Takuya, your heart has grown dark. Use it to increase your power. I can enhance your strength if you'll join with the dark forces and destroy those foolish humans that abandoned you." The shadow said in an evil voice.  
"NO! TAKUYA! Don't listen!" Zoe yelled, but to no avail. Even though she couldn't see it, she sensed a change in Takuya. A disturbing one.  
"Yes. They will pay." Takuya said in a monotone voice. He looked back at Zoe, seeming to see right through her.  
Zoe gasped. His eyes . . . they had lost all their color and sparkle. They were now dark pits of nothingness. Nothing shone in them. No hope. No love. No life.  
"Takuya! Please! Just listen! We didn't abandon you! We're-" Zoe was cut off by a dark vapor that covered the whole area, separating her from Takuya.  
"You shall not interfere with the darkness ever again!" The shadow's voice snapped as the dark Digimon appeared in front of Zoe and prepared to attack.  
"TAKUYA! HELP!" Zoe screamed as loud as she could, shutting her eyes against the anticipated strike.  
  
"TAKUYA!" Zoe screamed, sitting up in bed. She was covered in sweat and was gasping for breath. 'It was just a dream.' She told herself, looking around her room. Nothing was out of place. Everything was as it should be-silent and dark.  
  
The teacher shuffled a few of her papers and took her place at the podium in front of the class. She cleared her throat and the class fell silent. "Alright, let's begin. Romeo and Juliet is considered one of Shakespeare's best tragic romances . . ."  
Sao tuned the teacher out and leaned back in her desk chair. She put her right hand out, palm-up. She turned her attention to her gloved hand. A faint blackish-red glow appeared in her palm, which soon burst into a black flame. The flame's core was red and it occasionally sparked with black electricity.  
Koji leaned back in his desk and looked around the room, totally bored. When his gaze fell on the flame in Sao's hand, his eyes widened.  
Sao noticed he was looking and closed her fist with a knowing smile, smothering the flame.  
Kouichi quickly turned his head back to the front of the class and nervously looked over at Sao out of the corner of his eye. Sao was still sitting back in her desk, fist still clenched. She was once again paying attention to the teacher.  
A few minutes later, Sao suddenly straightened up in her desk and her eyes flashed. She looked over at Kouichi, who jumped at her sudden movement.  
Sao took her thumb out of her fist and jerked it towards the door. Kouichi gave Sao a confused look. Sao rolled her eyes. She put her hands palm-up on her desk. A few moments later, the room turned pitch black. A couple of the students gasped or screamed.  
"Everyone remain calm and stay in your seats!" The teacher called through the darkness.  
"Kid, come with me." Sao whispered to Kouichi, grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door into the dark hall.  
"What just happened?" Kouichi asked.  
"Shh." Sao snapped.  
Sao dragged Kouichi down the hall to the stairs, and then down the stairs and out into the school courtyard.  
"Alright, what's the big idea?" Kouichi asked, jerking his arm free.  
"Brown Stinger!"  
Sao pushed Kouichi out of the way and dodged herself.  
"Well, that answered my question." Kouichi said to himself standing up and pulling his D-Tector out of his pocket.  
"Execute . . . Spirit Evolution!" Kouichi and Sao yelled.  
"Lowemon!"  
"Fueosmon!"  
'I'm going to need help to hold them off until the others arrive . . .' Flymon thought to himself.  
In a burst of light, Triceramon appeared. Lowemon tensed.  
"Alright. I'll try to find the other Warriors." Flymon said, flying off towards the school.  
"Shadow Meteor!"  
"Darkness Blade!"  
  
Zoe ran down the hall towards the art room. When she got to the door, she stopped and peered into the room. When she spotted Koji and Lisa sitting at one of the tables, working on their paintings, she burst into the room.  
"Koji! Lisa!" Zoe exclaimed, running over to the two.  
The two looked up quickly upon hearing her voice.  
"Zoe, what is it?" Koji asked, putting down his paint brush.  
"Kouichi and Sao are in trouble." Zoe said, just loud enough for Koji and Lisa to hear.  
Lisa put her paint brush down and stood up. "We've got to go and help."  
Koji stood up. "Yeah, but how can we get out of here?"  
"Excuse me, but are you supposed to be in here?" The teacher asked from behind Zoe.  
The three Warriors sweat-dropped, then turned to the teacher with nervous smiles.  
"Um, of course, I was . . . uh . . . sent by the office to bring these two down . . . to . . . uh . . . pick up their lunches?" Zoe replied nervously.  
"But lunch was over an hour ago." The teacher pointed out.  
"Heh, gotta go. C'mon guys!" Zoe said quickly, grabbing Koji's and Lisa's arms and dragging them out of the room.  
  
"That was real subtle, Zoe." Koji said sarcastically as the three ran down the hall.  
"Yep, subtlety is my specialty." Zoe replied.  
  
The students and teachers from the fourth hour gym classes had gathered around the edge of the field, watching the Digimon fight, totally oblivious to the fact that two of the Digimon were their fellow students.  
"Shadow Meteor!"  
"Dark Fire Mist!"  
The evil Digimon dodged.  
Flymon rounded the school building and rejoined the battle. "Brown Stinger!"  
Lowemon and Fueosmon barely dodged.  
"This is going well." Lowemon said sarcastically.  
"Here come the reinforcements! Hurricane Wave!"  
"Howling Laser!"  
"Flaming Thunder!"  
Flymon was knocked to the ground.  
"Thunder Fist!"  
"Crystal Freeze!"  
Triceramon was knocked to the ground. The five Warriors turned to see Beetlemon and Kumamon running towards the fight.  
"Alright! Now that the whole team's here, there's no way we can lose!" Lowemon said happily.  
"Well, all but Takuya." Kazemon pointed out.  
"That's what you think Warriors!" Triceramon sneered.  
"Huh?" Lobomon and Kazemon asked in unison.  
Flymon jumped into the air above the group of Warriors. "Poison Powder!"  
The powder descended on the Warriors.  
"What the-" Fueosmon began.  
The Warriors slowly sank to their knees.  
"What's . . . going on?!" Lowemon asked weakly.  
The Warriors soon collapsed completely.  
"Excellent." Triceramon said evilly.  
The Warriors de-Spirit Evolved and left the humans laying unconscious on the ground. The group of onlookers gasped.  
"Hah, foolish humans. I told you we'd win." Triceramon snarled triumphantly. He turned to the crowd of students and teachers. "Wait here, and don't worry, we'll be back to conquer your world soon enough."  
"Alright, enough talk. Let's get these weaklings to the Digital World." Flymon said.  
Black voids appeared beneath the unconscious Warriors and the evil Digimon, who all fell in and disappeared into the darkness. The voids closed behind them.  
  
Sao slowly opened her eyes. She propped herself up on her forearms and looked around the cold, dank room. Three of the walls appeared to have been cut out of stone or made of a natural cave, and the fourth wall was facing a hall and was made of thick iron bars. The other Warriors were laying around the room, still unconscious. She quickly put a hand to her belt, where she kept her D-Tector. Nothing. 'Dang it.' Sao thought to herself harshly.  
  
A few hours later . . .  
  
Koji woke up and groaned quietly as he sat up. 'Whoa, what the heck happened? And, where am I?' Koji thought to himself, looking around the dark room. There were no windows whatsoever and only a faint glow came from a dying torch on the wall outside the room.  
"'Bout time. Get enough sleep?" A cold, sarcastic voice asked from behind him.  
Koji spun around to face the voice, but it was too dark to see the speaker. "Who said that?" Koji asked into the darkness.  
A small glint of light that came from the darkest corner of the room, which Koji was facing, caught his attention.  
Koji heard a soft rustling come from the corner and two figures stepped into the faint glow from the torch.  
"I did." A now-familiar voice said in reply to Koji's question.  
"Sao." Koji said rather coldly. He noticed that Lisa had something clasped in her hand.  
Sao nodded once, took something from Lisa, and turned to the door. She silently walked over to the door and when she reached it, Koji saw another glint of light. He realized that she was holding a pocketknife.  
"What are you doing?" Koji asked, half annoyed, half nervous.  
"Shh." Lisa whispered harshly. "We're getting out of here and we're going to find out what they did to your little friend."  
"Friend?" Koji asked, obviously confused. He looked around at the other Warriors, who were still unconscious. 'Let's see, JP, Tommy, Zoe, Kouichi . . .' Koji thought to himself, ticking them off on his fingers. "Takuya!" Koji practically yelled.  
"Shut up!" Sao snapped angrily. "You want to bring down an army of guards?"  
"Where'd they take him?" Koji asked.  
"You think I know?" Sao retorted angrily. Her expression softened slightly when the door's lock gave a faint 'click'. "Got it." Sao said to herself. She and Lisa turned to Koji.  
Even though the room was practically pitch-black, and Koji couldn't see their faces, he knew that, for some unknown reason, Sao and Lisa were angry. He decided to go along with what they said, for now. 'No telling what they'd try to do with that knife if they got mad . . .' Koji thought to himself.  
"Alright, wake them up. Then we'll go find this . . . Takuya." Lisa said coldly.  
Koji quickly woke the others and they assembled behind Sao and Lisa at the door.  
"Alright, first things first. We're not going to be able to Spirit Evolve, so we've gotta be quiet about this whole thing." Sao said quietly to the others.  
"What do you mean we can't Spirit Evolve?" JP asked.  
"They took our D-Tectors." Lisa replied angrily.  
The others checked their pockets and, sure enough, their D-Tectors were gone.  
"What the-how the heck are we going to find Takuya now?" Kouichi asked.  
Sao clenched her gloved hand into an angry fist. She closed her eyes tightly, obviously annoyed. Koji, who was the only one paying any attention to her at the time, got the feeling that she was more mad at herself than anyone else. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Sao flinched when she felt his hand.  
"Hey, it's not your fault." Koji said quietly.  
Sao knocked his hand off her shoulder quickly. She turned cold, angry eyes on him once more. "Touch me again, and you'll lose your hand." She snapped angrily.  
The others fell quiet and looked at Sao and Koji curiously.  
Sao quickly calmed herself. "Whatever. We're going to do this alone. The rest of you will only get in our way. C'mon Lisa."  
"But Sao, it's too dangerous-" Kouichi began.  
"Not another word from you." Lisa snapped.  
  
Sao and Lisa snuck quietly down connecting corridors. Sao suddenly stopped in front of a room and Lisa, not paying attention, accidentally bumped into her. Sao pushed her back with her arm. She pointed to the door. Lisa nodded.  
Sao closed her eyes and knelt down. A few moments later, she opened them quickly. She knocked Lisa out of the way just as the door they were in front of opened and Takuya walked out, D-Tector in hand.  
Takuya turned and headed down the corridor that Sao and Lisa had come from. As he passed the other Warriors, he acted like he didn't even see them, even though he had to step over Lisa's legs to continue. Sao noticed something different about him. There was definitely something wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. To her, it was more of a feeling than anything else.  
"He's after the others." Sao whispered, taking off down the corridor after Takuya.  
"Wait for me!" Lisa called, chasing after her. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
Sao held up her right hand, palm-up. First a faint glow, then a black and red flame that was sparking with black electricity appeared in her hand. Lisa followed suit.  
"No!" Sao hissed. "Now, go find the rest of the D-Tectors. My Pico form probably won't be a match for him if he Beast Spirit Evolves or Fusion Evolves."  
"Right." Lisa nodded, closing her fist and taking off down the corridor.  
Sao closed her eyes and allowed the sparking black flame to engulf her. The flame was replaced by an egg of Fractal Code and when it cleared, a dog-like Digimon stood in Sao's place. The new Digimon dashed down the hall after Takuya. A few moments later, she passed Takuya, who appeared oblivious, and continued until she got to the room where the others were being kept.  
"Hey, who's the new Digimon?" Tommy asked curiously.  
The Digimon looked at them. "Stay in there."  
The others instantly recognized the voice. "SAO!?"  
The Digimon shook her head. "FlaDiiamon now."  
"Why do you want us to stay in here?" JP asked.  
"TAKUYA!" Tommy exclaimed excitedly.  
FlaDiiamon spun around to face Takuya. Now she knew what was wrong. Instead of his eyes being their normal hazel, they were pitch black. The shine of light was gone.  
Kouichi opened the door and then Koji, Zoe, JP, Tommy and him ran out to greet Takuya. Takuya stood solemnly, his expression still distant and cold. Just when the other Warriors were a few feet away, Takuya raised his D-Tector into the air. The others stopped dead in their tracks.  
"Takuya?" Zoe asked nervously.  
"Execute . . . Spirit Evolution!" Takuya said dully. "Agunimon!"  
"HUH!?" The others gasped in confusion.  
FlaDiiamon jumped between Agunimon and the other Warriors. "I told you to stay in there." FlaDiiamon snapped to the Warriors, not taking her eyes off Agunimon.  
"Pyro Darts!"  
FlaDiiamon jumped out of the way and the attack blasted a hole in the ground where she had been.  
"Pyro Punch!" Agunimon said dully, sending the fire at FlaDiiamon, who barely dodged.  
FlaDiiamon jumped back a few feet. "Flaming Diamond Blast!"  
A beam of black and red energy hit Agunimon, knocking him to the ground. Agunimon was encased in an orb of Fractal Code. "Agunimon Slide Evolution . . . BurningGreymon!" The Fractal Code disappeared.  
"What's going on!? Why's BurningGreymon fighting FlaDiiamon?" Tommy asked, genuinely confused.  
"Pyro Barrage!"  
FlaDiiamon barely managed to dodge.  
"Pyro Barrage!"  
FlaDiiamon was hit and knocked to the ground.  
"Wildfire Tsunami!"  
FlaDiiamon was hit and sent skidding across the hall. She struggled to her feet.  
"Pyro Barrage!"  
FlaDiiamon was hit again. This time she ended up in the middle of the hall.  
"Takuya! Stop!" Zoe yelled.  
BurningGreymon ignored her. He stepped behind FlaDiiamon, who was still trying to get to her feet.  
"Wildfire Tsunami!"  
FlaDiiamon was hit and sent smashing into the wall. She dropped to the ground and lay motionless. The other Warriors gave worried gasps. BurningGreymon took a few threatening steps closer to FlaDiiamon, who was just starting to wake up. BurningGreymon growled.  
FlaDiiamon managed to pull herself into a sitting position, but her front legs were shaking, threatening to give out.  
"And now to destroy you." BurningGreymon snarled.  
"Sao!" The other Warriors exclaimed.  
"Wildfire-"  
"Hold it right there!" A familiar voice ordered from behind them.  
BurningGreymon turned to face the voice and the other Warriors looked past him. FlaDiiamon collapsed. Holohomon stood in the hall, holding the D-Tectors.  
"Hey everybody! Catch!" Holohomon called, throwing the five D- Tectors.  
The boys caught theirs and Zoe caught hers and Sao's.  
"Execute-"  
"Wait!" Holohomon snapped. "He's mine. Flaming Thunder!"  
BurningGreymon dodged. "Wildfire Tsunami!"  
Holohomon dodged and was engulfed in Fractal Code. "Holohomon Slide Evolution . . . BurningFolamon!"  
BurningGreymon tensed.  
"Sorry I have to do this, Takuya." BurningFolamon whispered. "Fire Horseshoe Blast!"  
BurningGreymon was hit hard. After the attack cleared, he turned and was engulfed in Fractal Code. The Fractal Code disappeared, leaving a battle-beaten Takuya.  
BurningFolamon de-Spirit Evolved.  
"Are you guys okay?" Zoe asked, running over.  
"Yeah." Lisa answered.  
Takuya didn't say anything before he broke into a run down another corridor.  
"Let him go . . . for now." Lisa said seriously.  
"What about her?" Tommy asked, pointing to FlaDiiamon, who was still lying motionless by the wall.  
"Well, I suppose we'd better find a way to get her home-"  
Koji was interrupted by FlaDiiamon, who weakly pulled herself into a sitting position. Once again, her front legs were shaking quite noticeably.  
"Sa-er, FlaDiiamon, are you okay?" Zoe asked slowly.  
"I'm . . . fine." FlaDiiamon said weakly, trying to stand, but not succeeding.  
"Why don't you just de-Spirit Evolve?" JP asked.  
"It's not that simple . . . I can't." FlaDiiamon said slowly, just managing to stand. She had to brace her legs to stay standing.  
"What do you mean you can't?" Koji questioned.  
"Long story, and there's no time for it. We've got to get back to the Real World." FlaDiiamon said, taking a few steps towards a corridor. "Coming Lisa?"  
Lisa nodded, then held out her hand. A few moments later, she was covered in Fractal Code. It disappeared, leaving a horse-like Digimon in her place. She joined FlaDiiamon.  
Once they reached the connecting corridor, they burst into a run and disappeared around the corner.  
"FlaDiiamon! Lisa! Wait! Are you telling us we're in the Digital World!?" Koji called after her.  
The group burst into a run after FlaDiiamon.  
"FLADIIAMON! Answer me!" Koji yelled as he ran.  
  
The school yard was dark, quiet, and only the school's outside night lights cast a dim glow on the area. A portal opened outside the school building, and the seven Warriors fell through. Sao landed first, then Lisa, then Koji, then Zoe, then Kouichi, then Tommy and finally JP. The group fell over, leaving Sao, Lisa and Koji in their original pile.  
"Get off me you dead-weights!" Sao snapped, throwing Lisa and Koji off her. She then stood up, dusted off her jeans and turned to leave.  
The others scrambled to their feet. Lisa followed Sao out of the school yard.  
  
"Takuya, return to your world . . . gain their confidence and then smother them."  
Takuya nodded and turned to step through the portal into the real world.  
  
"Alright class, settle down. I have a very important announcement to make." The teacher said.  
The class fell silent.  
"Okay, I know this is last minute and VERY unusual for this school, but I've just gotten a call from the principal saying that we're going on a field trip tomorrow. He didn't say why, he just said to be ready to go swimming at the community center tomorrow." The teacher explained.  
Various shouts of joy erupted from the class.  
"Yeah-ha!" Takuya exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "I THINK I can fit it into my schedule." He added, a little more quietly.  
Zoe, who was sitting next to him in the bleachers, giggled. "And what schedule would that be?"  
Takuya face faulted. "Ha, ha. VERY funny Z."  
Zoe looked over at Sao, who didn't seem excited, like the rest of the class. Instead, she was dead silent with a cold look of thought on her face.  
"Um, Sao? Aren't you excited about this trip?" Zoe asked.  
Sao momentarily jerked out of her thoughts. "Something's not quite right." She said, so quietly that Zoe could barely hear.  
Takuya obviously overheard, because he turned to look at Sao. "Aw c'mon buddy, lighten up!"  
Sao stood up with an angry look on her face. With a swift hand movement, the entire gym was doused in darkness. Many of the students gasped or screamed. Zoe felt Takuya stand up next to her.  
"Takuya! What are you doing? You'll get yourself killed trying to get off these bleachers in the dark!" Zoe whispered harshly.  
Too late. She heard Takuya cautiously find his way down the bleachers and jump down onto the gym floor. Amazingly enough, he never fell. A few moments later, the lights turned back on. Zoe saw that Takuya was now standing in the middle of the gym. Sao was nowhere in sight.  
  
Takuya and Zoe walked into the lunch room, and sat down at their normal table. The other three Warriors joined them shortly.  
A few moments later, and much to their surprise, Sao and Lisa walked over.  
"Takuya, come with me." Sao stated simply.  
"What? Why?" Takuya asked.  
"Let's just say it's in your best interest." Sao said coldly, turning and heading for the cafeteria doors.  
Takuya then stood up and followed Sao outside.  
Lisa sat down at the table, and leaned in towards the other Warriors.  
  
"Alright, so what's so important?" Takuya asked Sao when they stopped in the park across from the school.  
Sao held up her right hand, palm-up, and the familiar sparking black and red flame appeared. 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
  
The students quickly clambered onto the bus the next day, full of excitement about the field trip. Five of the Warriors boarded together. Takuya and Zoe took one seat, Takuya sitting on the window side. Koji and Kouichi took the seat behind them, Koji being on the aisle side. The four placed their backpacks with their changes of clothes in their laps. JP sat in the seat across from them and tossed his backpack on the window side of the seat. They noticed Sao and Lisa walking down the aisle, but they were already past them.  
"Hey! Sao! Lisa!" Takuya called, turning around in the seat.  
The two stopped and looked at him coldly, silencing him. They then continued to the very back of the bus. Takuya sheepishly turned back to face the front of the bus.  
"Hey, don't worry about them, just enjoy the trip." Zoe said, gently tugging on Takuya's shirt sleeve.  
Takuya forced himself to smile at Zoe.  
  
The bus pulled up to the curb in front of the community center. The teacher stood in the aisle in the front of the bus.  
"Alright everyone, here's the deal. We have the whole building to ourselves today. You may use the pool area, gym, and the weight room. Be safe and enjoy!"  
The students all stood up and prepared to exit the bus.  
  
The five Warriors stood in a group outside the building.  
"Alright, so where do we want to go first?" Zoe asked the group.  
Takuya watched Sao and Lisa get off the bus and head for the building. "Hey! Sao! Lisa! Where are you going!?" Takuya called.  
Sao clenched her fist, which was soon engulfed in sparking black and red flames.  
"Never mind." Takuya muttered, turning back to the other Warriors.  
  
Sao and Lisa walked into the empty locker room. They quickly changed into belly shirts and jeans. They each grabbed a roll of white tape off the top shelf of their lockers. They wrapped the tape around their palms and threw the rolls back in the lockers.  
  
The five other Warriors met next to the pool. All of them had changed into their swim suits.  
"Hey everybody, it's party time!" Takuya exclaimed, jumping into the pool. The splash he created doused the others.  
Takuya surfaced and looked up at the others. His smile faded when he saw that Zoe was looking down at him angrily, her hair still dripping.  
"Oh boy . . ." Takuya sweat-dropped.  
"Takuya, I've got some advice for you . . . run." Koji said.  
"TAKUYA KANBARA!" Zoe screamed, jumping into the water after Takuya.  
Takuya started across the pool as fast as he could, but Zoe was close behind. Kouichi, JP and Koji sweat-dropped as they watched Takuya swim for his life.  
"Think we should help him?" Kouichi asked.  
"Nah, do you want to suffer the same fate as Takuya?" Koji asked as Zoe tripped Takuya in the shallow end and dunked him under. The three breathed out mushroom breaths.  
  
Takuya pulled his head out of the water. "Jeez Zoe, trying to kill me or something?"  
Zoe smiled a little and stood up. "Nope, just getting revenge."  
Takuya stood up as well. 'That's the LAST time I get her wet . . .' He thought to himself.  
  
Sao kicked a punching bag hard, sending it swinging. She and Lisa were the only ones in the weight room.  
Lisa jumped up in the air, spun around, and released a powerful kick into the bag. She landed neatly on the ground, the bag still swinging wildly.  
Sao turned to face the bag, clenched her fists and landed more punches and kicks in the bag.  
A few minutes later, both stepped away from the punching bags and let them swing. The tops of their shirt were doused in sweat and they were both breathing a little harder than normal.  
  
"Huh, I wonder where Sao and Lisa are . . ." Takuya muttered.  
"What'd you say Takuya?" Zoe asked.  
"Huh? Oh, nothing . . ." Takuya answered, zoning out again.  
Zoe pulled herself out of the pool.  
"Z, where you going?" JP asked.  
"I'm going to get something to drink." Zoe lied, turning and leaving the pool area.  
"Um, okay." JP said slowly. "Hey! Takuya! Whatcha thinkin' about?"  
  
Zoe crossed the lobby and headed for the weight room. She opened the door and entered the room. Looking around, she found Sao and Lisa in the farthest corner of the room, standing next to punching bags. The bags were still swinging a little bit.  
"What do you want?" Lisa asked coldly.  
Zoe stopped in her tracks. "Why are you two always so cold? I mean, we're supposed to be a team-"  
Zoe was cut off by a low rumbling coming from the pool area.  
  
A rumbling sound followed by a cracking sound filled the pool area. Everyone fell silent except for the occasional nervous sounds made by the students.  
"What . . . was that?" Kouichi asked.  
"Hey! Guys!" Tommy called, running into the pool area.  
"Tommy!?" Takuya exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
"Ophanimon told me to come. She said it was important." Tommy replied.  
Takuya's expression suddenly turned focused and alert. He climbed out of the pool and motioned for the other Warriors to follow.  
"Takuya, what are you doing?" JP asked.  
"Everybody get out of the water!" Takuya yelled to everyone in the pool, who were barely paying attention to him. "Tommy, do you have your D- Tector?"  
Tommy nodded.  
"Good. Whatever you do, don't Spirit Evolve until we get back." Takuya instructed. "And don't let them know you're a Legendary Warrior. Got it?"  
"Well . . . okay . . ." Tommy reluctantly agreed.  
"C'mon you guys." Takuya said to Koji, Kouichi and JP.  
"Right." The others agreed.  
The four ran out of the pool area and into the locker room. They frantically searched the lockers until they found their D-Tectors.  
  
A swirling tornado of water rose out of the pool, sending the students running and screaming. The tornado rose almost all the way to the ceiling, then dispersed, creating a short rain in the pool area. When the mist cleared, it revealed three water dragon Digimon. Tommy and other students gasped.  
  
"What was that!?" Zoe exclaimed.  
Sao and Lisa didn't answer. Instead, they turned away from the punching bag and dashed out of the weight room.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Zoe called, following the two out of the weight room.  
  
The four re-entered the pool area, back in their normal outfits.  
"Alright, now we can fight." Takuya said. "Execute . . . Spirit Evolution!"  
"Execute . . . Spirit Evolution!"  
"Agunimon!"  
"Lobomon!"  
"Beetlemon!"  
"Kumamon!"  
"Lowemon!"  
"Ssso, you are the Legendary Warriorssss we are ssseeking . . ." Mega Seadramon said.  
"Better believe it slimy!" Lobomon said, drawing his sabers.  
"Talk isss cheap." WaruSeadramon said quickly. "Darkssstrom!"  
"I'd agree with that." Beetlemon said. "Thunder Fist!"  
WaruSeadramon's attack cut through Beetlemon's, struck him, and knocked him back against the wall.  
"Beetlemon! Are you okay?" Lowemon asked.  
"I'm fine." Beetlemon said, standing up.  
"Not for long. Thunder Javelin!"  
"Darkssstrom!"  
"River of Power!"  
Beetlemon, Kumamon and Lowemon were hit and smashed up against the wall.  
"Try this on for size. Howling Laser!"  
The attacks had no effect on the evil Digimon.  
"Well, guess we'd better try our old stand-by . . . working together." Lobomon said.  
"Right." The others, except Agunimon, agreed.  
"Thunder Fist!"  
"Crystal Freeze!"  
"Howling Laser!"  
"Shadow Meteor!"  
The attacks still had no effect.  
"Foolisssh Warriorsss . . . now prepare to be dessstroyed!" MetalSeadramon hissed.  
"Thunder Javelin!"  
"Darkssstrom!"  
"River of Power!"  
The attacks knocked Beetlemon, Kumamon and Lowemon into the wall.  
"Lobo-"  
Lobomon was cut off as WaruSeadramon and MetalSeadramon slapped him into the wall with their tails. Lobomon pried himself off the wall and lunged at MegaSeadramon. MegaSeadramon flew up into the air above Lobomon.  
"Thunder Javelin!"  
"Howling Laser!"  
The attacks collided in a bright explosion. When the light dimmed, MegaSeadramon's attack broke through and hit Lobomon full force. He slowly sank to the ground.  
"Thunder Fist!"  
"Shadow Meteor!"  
"Crystal Freeze!"  
The evil Digimon dodged the attacks.  
"Darkssstrom!"  
"River of Power!"  
"Thunder Javelin!"  
Kumamon, Lowemon and Beetlemon were hit by the attacks and dropped to the ground.  
"River of Power!"  
"Thunder Javelin!"  
"Darkssstrom!"  
Kumamon, Lowemon, and Beetlemon were sent flying into the pool.  
"No! Guys!" Lobomon yelled, struggling to stand up. "Takuya, a little HELP!?"  
Agunimon's expression was totally emotionless. He didn't move to attack the evil Digimon.  
"Takuya! Now's not the time to have second thoughts about attacking!" Lobomon snapped.  
"Agunimon, join with usss . . . the massster has requesssted your pressssence."  
"What? Master?" Lobomon asked himself. "Takuya, no! Don't listen to them!"  
Agunimon slowly started towards the evil Digimon, but unprepared to attack. "Yeah, let's go."  
"AGUNIMON! Think about what you're doing!" Lobomon yelled.  
Agunimon turned to look at Lobomon over his shoulder. "You stay out of this." He said coldly, fire surrounding his fist. He then joined the evil Digimon.  
"TAKUYA!"  
"Sssorry Warrior of Light . . . River of Power!"  
"Darkssstrom!"  
"Thunder Javelin!"  
Lobomon was hit full force by the attacks and sent skidding into the pool.  
Agunimon was surrounded in Fractal Code. When it cleared, BurningGreymon stood in his place.  
"And now Warriorsss, chill out!" WaruSeadramon snarled. "Evil Icicle!"  
"Mega Ice Blasssst!"  
"Giga Ice Blasssst!"  
The pool froze over quickly, sealing the four Warriors in the ice. The other students gasped. In four bursts of light, the Warriors de-Spirit Evolved beneath the ice, which quickly closed in the extra space.  
"Jussst for good measssure . . ." MetalSeadramon said to BurningGreymon as a layer of white, crusty snow appeared over the ice.  
"That ssshould hold them until the massstersss come." MegaSeadramon said.  
The three evil Digimon and BurngingGreymon turned and blasted a hole in the roof, which they used to escape. 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12  
  
Kazemon, Fueosmon, and Holohomon burst into the pool area. Their arrival sent the crowds of students running and screaming.  
"Where are the guys?" Kazemon asked, looking around.  
"In the pool." A student answered quietly.  
Fueosmon and Holohomon looked to the pool. Kazemon gasped when she saw it was frozen solid.  
"All of them?" Kazemon asked the students, who shook their heads.  
"Wow, they really are pathetic." Holohomon said with a hint of amusement in her voice.  
"Which one's not here?" Fueosmon asked quickly.  
"The fiery one." A student answered shyly.  
"I should've known." Fueosmon said, exchanging knowing glances with Holohomon.  
The two turned to the hole in the roof, ready to leave the building.  
"No!" Kazemon exclaimed, running onto the ice. "Where are you going!? We have to get them outta here!"  
Fueosmon casually walked onto the ice. Holohomon followed just as calmly.  
Kazemon held up her hands and small tornados formed at her fingertips. "Hurricane-"  
"Wait." Fueosmon said quickly. "You need to think about what you're doing first."  
"What do you mean!? We've got to get them out of there!" Kazemon exclaimed, the wind disappearing.  
"Whatever, be my guest. But I suggest you clear off the-"  
"Hurricane Wave!"  
Kazemon's attack bounced off the ice and shot back up into the air, then disappeared. "Huh?"  
"Like I said, clear off the-"  
"Tempest Twist!"  
Once again, Kazemon's attack had no effect on the ice.  
"Hurricane Wa-"  
"Dark Fire Mist!"  
Fueosmon's attack bounced off the ice as well.  
"Just as we thought." Holohomon said.  
"Right." Fueosmon said, drawing her sword. "Darkness Blade!" Fueosmon's attack flew over the pool area, the heat from it melting away the frost covering the ice. Fueosmon de-Spirit Evolved. "Just as I thought."  
Holohomon de-Spirit Evolved as well.  
Kazemon landed on the ice and de-Spirit Evolved. Zoe dropped to her knees and pounded a fist on the ice. "Stupid frost . . ." Zoe muttered, scraping away some of the ice-like snow that remained.  
"Get up, stop being pathetic." Sao snapped coldly. "Don't forget there's still your little boyfriend to deal with after this. Or don't you care what happens to them?" She said, jerking her thumb towards the students and teachers watching.  
Zoe slowly stood up. "What do you mean by 'my boyfriend'?"  
"That's what I thought." Sao said as she and Lisa walked over to the figures frozen into the ice.  
"What are you doing?!" Zoe exclaimed.  
"Just stay out of our way-off the ice-we can handle this." Lisa replied sharply.  
Zoe slowly backed off the ice.  
Sao and Lisa lifted up their hands, which were quickly covered in flames. The flames on Sao's hands were black, while Lisa's were red.  
"Flame . . ." Sao and Lisa whispered. "Free these pathetic Warriors."  
The flames surrounding Sao's and Lisa's hands split, then transferred their power to four frozen Warriors.  
The ice encasing JP, Kouichi, Tommy, and Koji disappeared, melted by the heat of the flames. The four Warriors dropped to the ground, shivering and barely conscious.  
"Flame, return to your Keepers." Sao and Lisa whispered.  
The flames returned to Sao's and Lisa's hands, then disappeared. The two dropped to their knees, gasping for breath.  
"Sao, Lisa, you okay?" Zoe asked from her position next to the fallen Warriors.  
Lisa and Sao didn't reply. Instead, they stood up and turned to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Zoe asked. "Lisa! Sao!"  
"Sao, Lisa." Ophanimon's voice stated from Sao's D-Tector, stopping the two dead in their tracks.  
"What is it now?" Sao asked aloud, taking her D-Tector off her belt and holding it in front of her. "Well Ophanimon, you gonna tell us or what?"  
"I bring bad news I'm afraid-"  
"What is it?!" Lisa snapped.  
"It's Leonard . . ."  
"What about her?" Sao asked, her voice softening a little.  
"She' been captured and has been . . . destroyed." Ophanimon answered gravely. "The two of you will inherit the powers she kept."  
The two were speechless and Sao almost dropped her D-Tector. Suddenly, their sadness turned to raging anger. "Who? Who destroyed them?"  
"The new evil . . . who has also taken Takuya." Ophanimon answered. "But you must not-"  
Sao didn't give Ophanimon time to finish. She cut off the link and the two bolted out of the community building.  
  
"Are you guys-are you feeling okay?" Zoe asked the other Warriors, who were covered in blankets and shivering a bit.  
"Y-yeah-well, as good as possible seeing as how we were just frozen in a pool." JP replied.  
  
Sao and Lisa sat down and leaned their backs against a tree.  
*Why? Of all the people who could have been the Keepers, why us? And why did she have to go and get herself destroyed?* Sao asked Lisa bitterly through their mental connection.  
*Who knows . . . she was always doing stupid things.* Lisa replied just as bitterly.  
They held up their right hands in front of them, fingers spread apart.  
"Flame . . ." Sao whispered. Fire flared above one finger. "Light . . ." A glow of white light appeared above a second finger. "Ice . . ." A crystal of ice appeared over a third finger. "Wind . . ." A small tornado appeared over another finger. "Thunder . . ." Sparks appeared over a fifth finger. All the fingers of Sao's right hand now held an element.  
"Earth . . ." Lisa whispered. Pebbles appeared over another finger. "Water . . ." A watery tornado appeared over another finger. "Wood . . ." a sprig of wood appeared over another finger. "Steel . . ." A metallic orb appeared. Now the two held all of the ten elements above between them.  
Sao's expression changed from sad to angry and determined. *No. No more mourning. I will use her powers to avenge her.* Sao told Lisa.  
*We both will.* Lisa shot back.  
The two clenched their hands into fists, squelching the elements. They stood up and took their D-Tectors off their belts.  
  
"You don't remember the fight?" Zoe asked.  
"Fight? What fight?" Tommy asked back, genuinely confused.  
"Well, it's probably for the best . . . that you don't remember, I mean." Zoe said. "And Sao and Lisa ran off to who-knows-whe-wait! We've got to find them!" Zoe exclaimed suddenly.  
"What? Why would we want to?" JP asked.  
"I think they're going to take on the evil alone." Zoe answered.  
"Warriors!" A strange voice boomed from outside the building.  
  
[a/n: ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!! I'll tell ya. This is for you, GG. *Note* If you DON'T want to know the details of the 'Takuya thing' then stop reading now, savvy?  
  
And now, onto the information . . .  
  
The Takuya thing . . . uhh . . . er . . . I uh, um . . . I'm not quite SURE how to explain it . . . uh, well, um, here we go! I think I got it now . . . *ahem*   
  
Basically what happened is that somehow the 'dark side' convinced Takuya that the others betrayed him in some way and convinced him that the only way to get revenge was to fight and eventually destroy them . . . (It sounds dumber when you put it out like this, but an explanation is an explanation.) I think that pretty much sums it up. Anymore questions? I'll try to answer 'em, savvy? (DANG!! ANOTHER JACK SPARROW MOMENT! GGRRR!!!!)] 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13  
  
The Warriors looked out the windows. They gasped when they saw the two Digimon standing in the parking lot. They stood up, ran out the door, and they all pulled out their D-Tectors.  
"Execute . . . Beast Spirit Evolution!"  
"KendoGarurumon!"  
"Zephyrmon!"  
"Korikakumon!"  
"MetalKabuterimon!"  
"JagerLowemon!"  
"Pepper Breath!"  
"Blue Blaster!"  
"Hurricane Gale!"  
The attacks cancelled each other out. Agumon and Gabumon growled, then started glowing.  
"Agumon Digivolve to . . . Greymon!"  
"Gabumon Digivolve to . . . Garurumon!"  
"No way! They're Digivolving!" Zephyrmon exclaimed.  
"Howling Blaster!"  
"Nova Blast!"  
The Beast Hybrids dodged.  
"Lupine Laser!"  
"Ebony Blast!"  
Greymon and Garurumon were hit and knocked down. They struggled to their feet.  
"Nova Blast!"  
"Howling Blaster!"  
JagerLowemon and KendoGarurumon took the attacks without flinching.  
Just then, the students and teachers walked out of the building. They stopped dead in their tracks and gasped when they saw the Digimon. The Beast Hybrids turned to look.  
"Heh. Oops . . ." MetalKabuterimon muttered.  
"What's going on here!?" A teacher yelled. "Are you . . . the students?" She added more quietly.  
The Beast Hybrids exchanged nervous glances.  
"Nope, Digimon." Korikakumon said finally.  
"Nova Blast!"  
"Howling Blaster!"  
The Beast Hybrids turned just in time to protect the students and teachers from the blasts. They were thrown back by the force of the attacks.  
"That wasn't fun . . ." MetalKabuterimon muttered.  
"No kidding." Zephyrmon agreed.  
KendoGarurumon pulled himself to his feet.  
"Nova Blast!"  
JagerLowemon and Zephyrmon were hit and sent flying back into the building.  
"Koui-"  
"Howling Blaster!"  
KendoGarurumon was hit and sent flying back into BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon.  
KendoGarurumon de-Spirit Evolved.  
"Koji! You okay?" JagerLowemon asked.  
"Nova Blast!"  
"Howling Blaster!"  
JagerLowemon jumped protectively in front of Zephyrmon and Koji. JagerLowemon took the attacks full force and was sent flying back into the wall all over again. He de-Spirit Evolved and Kouichi dropped to the ground.  
"Kouichi! No!" Zephyrmon yelled.  
The students and teachers gasped. Greymon and Garurumon walked slowly and threateningly towards Zephyrmon and the injured Warriors. Zephyrmon nervously looked up at the Mega Digimon.  
"Bolo Thunder!"  
"Avalanche Axes!"  
The Mega Digimon were hit and knocked down.  
"You didn't forget us, did you?!"  
"Nice timing guys!" Zephyrmon said happily.  
Kouichi and Koji slowly sat up.  
"You guys okay?" Korikakumon asked.  
"Just peachy." Koji answered, one eye closed.  
"Nova Blast!"  
"Howling Blaster!"  
The three Beast Hybrids were hit and sent flying.  
"Don't know about you, but I think it's time for some quick Fusion." Kouichi said to Koji, who nodded in agreement.  
Koji turned an angry, determined face on the evil Digimon. "Execute . . . Fusion Evolution! Beowolfmon!"  
The students and teachers gave off gasps of awe.  
"That's really Koji!?" A student exclaimed from the crowd.  
"That's nothing, watch this!" Beowolfmon said cockily. "Cleansing Light!"  
Greymon and Garurumon were hit.  
"Well, I think we can leave this to him." MetalKabuterimon said.  
The three Beast Warriors de-Spirit Evolved.  
"Grr . . . Nova Blast!"  
"Howling Blaster!"  
Beowolfmon dodged.  
"Frozen Hunter!"  
Greymon and Garurumon were hit hard. Their forms turned black and their Fractal Codes appeared.  
"Too bad darkness got a hold of such power, but it doesn't matter now. Fractal Code Digitize!"  
Beowolfmon de-Spirit Evolved and Koji dropped to his knees.  
"Hey . . . you guys okay?" Koji asked between breaths.  
"I think so." Zoe answered, sitting up with the others.  
"Are you okay?" A teacher asked, running over with many other teachers and students following.  
The five Warriors stood up slowly.  
"Yeah." Koji said. He turned to the others. "Well, just like old times, huh?"  
"Alright, everybody on the bus and back to school!"  
The Warriors took the same seating arrangements as they had on the way there-except for Takuya's absence-and slept all the way back to school. 


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14  
  
A week and a few days later . . .  
  
"This is driving me crazy!" Zoe exclaimed.  
The group was sitting at their lunch table, quietly-or so they had hoped-discussing what their next move should be.  
"Will you keep it down?!" Koji snapped. "People are already freaked out about us enough . . . don't go making it worse for us."  
"But we've gotta go find Takuya-"  
"And how do you propose we get to the Digital World?" Koji asked harshly, cutting her off.  
"I uh, um . . ."  
"Thought so." Koji said. "Now, we need to try something . . . we should check and see if the Trailmon are still in the basement of the train station."  
The others nodded their agreement.  
"Let's go now . . . if we wait, it'll be harder to find him." Zoe said.  
"Agreed." Kouichi said. "But what about Tommy?"  
"Let's leave the runt here. It's too dangerous-"  
"No!" A small, but strong voice snapped, cutting JP off mid- sentence.  
The group turned to the source of the voice. "TOMMY?!"  
"Well, yeah. You aren't going without me." Tommy replied.  
  
"Execute . . . Beast Spirit Evolution!"  
"FireRelamon!"  
"BurningFolamon!"  
Dynasmon turned to face the Beast Hybrids. "What? Legendary Warriors?"  
"Don't worry about them. We both know they're no match for us. Spiral Masquerade!"  
FireRelamon dodged quickly. "You'll pay for what you did!"  
The ten Legendary symbols flashed across FireRelamon's and BurningFolamon's eyes.  
"Darkness Illusion!"  
"Flame Horseshoe Blast!"  
The Royal Knights took the attacks without flinching.  
"Wait . . . they're not Legendary Warriors." Dynasmon said suddenly.  
"What?!" Crusadermon gasped. "Why, you're right! They're more than mere Warriors. They're also Keepers! How splendid! Now we can control all the Legendary Powers just by defeating them!"  
"Too bad it'll never happen." BurningFolamon snapped. "Flaming Gallop!"  
Dynasmon swung his hand, negating the attack. FireRelamon growled and bared her teeth.  
"Ha! Foolish creatures! There's no way you can beat us!" Crusadermon boasted.  
"Let alone land a scratch with your pitiful attacks!" Dynasmon added.  
"Oh yeah!?" FireRelamon growled, lunging at the Royal Knights.  
Dynasmon swung his hand, hitting FireRelamon in the jaw, and sending her flying backwards. FireRelamon crashed into the ground, skidded, then came to a stop in a cloud of dust.  
"Sao, you okay?"  
"This is quite boring . . . let's just finish them off now." Crusadermon said.  
"I agree, but it's a shame . . . I would have thought they would have put up a better fight, being Keepers and all . . . oh well. Breath of Wyvern!"  
"Fist of Athena!"  
FireRelamon and BurningFolamon were hit hard by the attacks and sent skidding. They came to a stop in another cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, their forms had turned black and their Fractal Codes with Spirits and all the Legendary Symbols had appeared.  
"That wasn't even a challenge." Crusadermon said.  
"Solar Wind Destroyer!"  
The attack came between the Royal Knights and the Beast Hybrids. When it had passed, the Keepers were gone.  
  
Aldamon landed in front of a large castle, holding an unconscious Sao and Lisa. He de-Spirit Evolved, then, his strength returning to normal, he half dropped, half put the girls down.  
  
"Master, what new task do you have for me, your loyal servant?" Takuya asked.  
"Nothing new, just the usual. Destroy the weak Warriors, bring me their Spirits, and MORE data." The shadowy Digimon replied evilly.  
"What about the Keepers?" Takuya asked.  
"Let them live . . . if we can get their Legendary Powers on our side, we'll be unstoppable."  
Takuya nodded. "They won't know what hit them . . . soon they'll be afraid of their own shadows." Takuya said with a laugh.  
  
The four Warriors were sitting in the school cafeteria, discussing a very serious topic.  
"So, now Takuya AND Sao and Lisa have gone missing?" Koji asked for the thousandth time.  
"Yes, they're nowhere around here, that's for sure." Zoe replied.  
  
"Sao, Lisa, you two okay?" Takuya asked.  
Sao and Lisa slowly sat up, moaning a bit.  
"Whoa. Where are we?" Lisa asked, looking around.  
"Wait . . . what're you doing here, Takuya? Shouldn't you be with your little friends?" *Lisa, I don't think we can trust him . . . play along.*  
*Gotcha.*  
  
"MONSTERS!" Students sitting by the cafeteria windows screamed, running for the hallways.  
A blast of light and fire shot through the window, shattering it. The Warriors raised their arms to shield themselves from the blast and flying glass. When the blast had passed and the Warriors lowered their arms, two Digimon stood by the destroyed window.  
Students and teachers alike gasped at the Digimon.  
"Hello Warriors." Strabimon greeted evilly.  
"Sorry to crash the party, but you've something we want." Flamon added with an evil grin. He raised an open hand. "Now hand 'em over."  
"Sorry, but that's NOT gonna happen." Koji snapped, holding his D- Tector up. "Execute . . . Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!"  
"Pyro Punch!"  
Lobomon was hit and knocked to the ground.  
"What the?!" JP gasped.  
"But those were-are Agunimon's attacks . . ." Zoe began.  
Lobomon pulled himself to his feet.  
"What's the matter Warriors? Can't face your friend without losing?" Agunimon asked.  
"They're too weak." Strabimon said, stepping forward.  
"What's going on!?" Kouichi asked, looking from Flamon to Strabimon and then to Agunimon.  
"Go on Takuya, take them out." Flamon urged.  
"C'mon guys, we've gotta Spirit Evolve and help him!" Tommy said, running over.  
"Right." The others agreed, pulling out their D-Tectors.  
"Execute . . . Spirit Evolution!"  
"Beetlemon!"  
"Kazemon!"  
"Kumamon!"  
"Lowemon!"  
"Hang on Koji! Thunder Punch!"  
"Crystal Freeze!"  
"Shadow Meteor!"  
"Hurricane Wave!"  
The attacks struck the evil Digimon, but were so spread out that they did little damage.  
"Thanks guys." Lobomon said.  
"Fools. Pyro Tornado!"  
The four Human Hybrids were hit and knocked back.  
"Alright, enough! Students! STOP FIGHTING!" A teacher yelled.  
"Don't think only Takuya fell to the darkness." Flamon said slyly.  
"That means-"  
"Don't forget us . . . we want to get OUR hits in too, yah know." Holohomon said as she and Fueosmon stepped through the shattered window.  
"Darkness Blade!"  
"Flaming Thunder!"  
All five Warriors were hit and sent flying.  
"Now let's take them out of action. Baby Salamander!" Flamon said as he cast his attack at the weakened Warriors.  
"Pyro Tornado!"  
The fiery attacks cancelled each other out.  
"WHAT?!" Flamon and Strabimon exclaimed, turning to face Agunimon.  
"Knock it off . . . they're my friends and I'm gonna protect them!" Agunimon snapped.  
*Well, I figured.* Fueosmon's voice echoed in Holohomon's mind.  
*Yeah, once he saw his friends getting beaten to a pulp, the darkness lost hold of him. Gogglehead to the end.* Holohomon replied.  
"Takuya?" Kazemon asked weakly, looking up.  
"Fine." Flamon snapped angrily.  
Strabimon snapped his fingers and five dark Beast Hybrids appeared.  
"What the-the EVIL Warriors?!" Beetlemon exclaimed.  
"More like their pure evil incarnations." Strabimon said with a sneer.  
"And now, they'll destroy you." Flamon said cruelly.  
"Titanic Tempest!"  
"Leaf Cyclone!"  
"Tectonic Slam!"  
"And now to finish these pathetic humans off. Solar Wind Destroyer Reflection!"  
The assorted attacks struck the six Warriors full-force and sent them flying back.  
"Dark Obliteration!"  
When ShadowVelgemon's attack cleared, the Warriors were lying motionless on the ground. Agunimon and Lobomon de-Digivolved and Takuya and Koji remained motionless.  
Kazemon's, Kumamon's, Beetlemon's, and Lowemon's Fractal Codes with their Spirits appeared and their forms turned black.  
"Thank you for the Spirits, humans." Flamon said, absorbing the Fractal Codes and Spirits.  
"What should we do with these pathetic humans and ex-Warriors?" Strabimon asked, gesturing towards the students, teachers, Keepers, and unconscious Warriors.  
"Let them live . . . for now. We have to fulfill the Master's orders first." Flamon replied. "Besides, the 'Warriors' shan't live long."  
The dark hybrids disappeared, leaving the barely conscious Warriors, the Keepers, and shocked school-goers. 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you six okay?" A teacher asked, snapping out of her awe and running out of the crowd, towards the Warriors.  
"Let them be." Fueosmon said sternly.  
The teacher stopped dead in her tracks. "Why?! They need help!"  
Holohomon shook her head. "Nope. They need to learn to deal with it on their own-they got themselves into this . . ."  
"And they'll get themselves out of it." Fueosmon finished.  
The Keepers turned and stepped closer to the Warriors.  
"Stay away from them you-you-monsters!" A teacher yelled nervously from the crowd.  
"It's not like we're gonna hurt them." Holohomon said.  
"Not now." Fueosmon corrected.  
"But . . . you're monsters, right?" A student asked.  
The Keepers de-Spirit Evolved. Sao walked over to Takuya and tapped his arm-not quite gently-with her boot.  
Takuya moaned quietly and shifted, but didn't move to get up.  
"Oh honestly you lazy piece of-"  
"Lisa, shut it." Sao snapped.  
Lisa gave her friend a confused look.  
Sao sighed. "Let them have a little rest . . . we'll come get them in a few hours."  
"You really think they'll be out that long?" Lisa asked as Sao walked past her.  
"They aren't going anywhere until I get back." Sao replied with a wave of her right hand. She then disappeared out the doors.  
Lisa turned and left through a different set of doors, giving Sao her space.  
"Let's get them some help now." A student said, running towards the Warriors. The second he got three feet away from the nearest Warrior, he struck a barrier and was flung back. "Well, that was different . . ."  
  
Sao stepped out of the local gym and upon releasing the door handle, she felt a burning pain come from her knuckles. Her shirt was wet with sweat. She released the handle and allowed the door to swing shut behind her, then brought her fist up to slightly below eye level. Her knuckles were covered in just-drying blood. Her expression remained the same as she returned her hand to her side. 'Why did I let him get to me?'  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sao landed multiple punches and a few kicks in the punching bag. Her hands were void of the protective white tape she normally used. She wasn't wearing her black gloves, either. The gym owner walked in and noticed Sao's knuckles were bleeding and that she was continuing to punch the bag.  
"Sao, what are you doing!? You could hurt yourself!" The owner exclaimed.  
"Says who?" Sao asked sarcastically, not looking away from the bag.  
"Look at your knuckles! They're covered in blood!" The owner replied, walking over to her quickly and grabbing her wrists to keep her from punching anymore. "You can't be doing this to yourself."  
"I have a reason to do this." Sao replied, freeing her wrists from the owner's grasp and aiming them back at the punching bag.  
"And what is a reason good enough to draw your own blood?!" The owner practically yelled.  
The anger in Sao's eyes flared brightly, then died down. She lowered her fists away from the punching bag. "Never mind." She replied quietly.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
'Why am I taking my anger out on a punching bag? It can't feel my fury . . . but the evil Digimon can. And so can the Warriors . . .' Sao thought to herself as she started down the street.  
  
"As much as we'd like to get out, we can't." Takuya said with a sigh.  
"Why don't you turn into those monsters and break out?" A student asked.  
  
Four hours later . . .  
  
Sao took her D-Tector off her belt and casually turned it around in her hand.  
*Sao, where are you? We've been waiting forever!* Lisa's voice asked.  
*I've been around . . .*  
*You mean thinking-about how you're gonna avenge Leonard, right?*  
*Yeah.*  
*Don't do anything stupid-not without me, that is. Remember, Leonard was my friend too. Now c'mon! The stupid little Warriors are all up and trying to get out.*  
*Why can't I just let them wait?*  
*It's rather amusing.*  
  
"How long have we been here?" Kouichi asked.  
"I think about seven hours." Zoe answered.  
"Anybody have anything to eat? I'm starving!" JP asked.  
"I'm more tired than hungry." Tommy said.  
The six turned their attention to the opening cafeteria doors. Sao walked in, dry blood on her fists. Lisa came in on Sao's heels.  
"Sao! Lisa! Can you guys get us outta here?!" JP asked.  
"This whole thing was Sao's doing in the first place." Lisa said with a little smirk.  
Sao looked at the Warriors with a slightly amused expression.  
"Well, are you gonna let us out of not?" Koji asked coldly.  
Sao didn't move, nor did her expression change.  
"Aw, c'mon Sao, let 'em out." Lisa said, begging for the Warriors.  
Sao sighed. "Fine." She said, waving her right hand in the air.  
The shield surrounding the Warriors vanished.  
"Now you get to have some REAL fun." Sao said coldly.  
"Like . . . ?" Zoe asked.  
"Like getting your Spirits back from those wimpy dark copies." Lisa replied.  
"Have fun, 'cause we don't have time to help you." Sao added.  
"Dark copies?" Kouichi pondered. "Wait!" He called as Sao and Lisa turned to leave. 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16  
  
"Tommy! Stop crying! We'll find a way to get the Spirits back!" Kouichi practically yelled.  
"Well that is just GREAT!" Zoe snapped. "Now the only two who have their Spirits are Takuya and Koji."  
A sudden blast knocked the far wall to shambles. The dark hybrids stepped out from the dust and smoke, accompanied by Flamon and Strabimon.  
The Warriors gasped.  
Flamon held out his hand, palm up. "Hand over the Spirits of Flame and Light if you please."  
"And if we don't please?" Koji shot back.  
"You will be destroyed." Strabimon replied.  
"Especially now that your don't have their Spirits to protect them." Flamon added.  
The Warriors stayed frozen in place, determination mixed with anger in their expressions.  
"No? Then so be it." Flamon said as he and the other evil Digimon prepared to attack.  
"Don't think so!" Takuya snapped as he and Koji flipped out their D- Tectors. "Execute now . . . Fusion Evolution!"  
"Execute . . . Fusion Evolution!"  
"Aldamon!"  
"Beowolfmon!"  
"Takuya!" Zoe exclaimed happily.  
"And Koji!" Kouichi added with a smile.  
"Hey, you guys didn't think we'd let you have all the fun, did ya?" Aldamon asked with a mischievous smile back at the other Warriors.  
"We'll get those Spirits back in a flash." Beowolfmon added with a smile.  
"Fools! Don't think you have the power to stop the darkness!" Flamon yelled, fire engulfing his fists.  
"C'mon guys, you can't give up!" Zoe called.  
"Does it look like we're about to?!" Aldamon asked. "Atomic Inferno!"  
"How sweet, they're trying to protect their friends one last time." Strabimon said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, one last time from you . . . because you're about to be deleted!" Beowolfmon snapped.  
"Don't think so. Baby Salamander!"  
"Light Nail!"  
Aldamon and Beowolfmon were hit, but unaffected.  
"You call that an attack?" Aldamon asked sarcastically.  
Flamon's and Strabimon's faces showed their realization of the situation. Aldamon and Beowolfmon stepped closer to the Rookies.  
"No, stay back!" Strabimon said, starting to panic.  
The dark hybrids disappeared.  
"They were all an illusion?!" JP exclaimed, somewhat angrily.  
"Yup and it's time we erase the cause." Aldamon said. "Solar Wind Destroyer!"  
Flamon was hit hard and dropped to his knees. His form turned black and his Fractal Code appeared.  
"Fractal Code Digitize!"  
"Frozen Hunter!"  
Strabimon was caught off guard and hit. His form turned black and his Fractal Code appeared.  
"Fractal Code Digitize!"  
The two de-Spirit Evolved and their D-Tectors flashed with the symbols of the other four Warriors. Wind and Ice were in Takuya's and Thunder and Darkness were in Koji's.  
"There you go, Z!" Takuya called, pressing a button and sending the Wind Spirits back to Zoe. He then returned Tommy's Spirits to him.  
"Gratzi Taki!" Zoe said, accepting her Spirits.  
"Thanks Takuya!"  
"Don't worry Kouichi, two Spirits of Darkness coming up!" Koji said, sending the Darkness Spirits to his brother. He also returned JP's. 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17  
  
"Sao, I've got to protest on the grounds that . . . this is CRAZY!"  
"And when have you known me to be sane?" Sao shot back.  
"Sao, I'm serious . . . you could get yourself killed!"  
Sao turned harsh eyes on Lisa. "Listen, if you don't like my plan, don't come. I can do this alone."  
"But Sao, I-"  
"Just back off, Lisa!" Sao snapped, turning on her heel and taking off down the street.  
Lisa stood in the street stunned for a moment before she turned and headed in the opposite direction Sao had taken.  
  
'If I'm going to get to the Digital World without getting creamed first, then I've got to open my own portal.' Sao thought to herself, clenching her D-Tector in her hand.  
  
"Lisa! You'd better have a good excuse for this!" Koji grumbled as the group of Warriors ran after Lisa.  
"Trust me . . . if I know Sao, she'll open her own portal to save time." Lisa called over her shoulder.  
"Um, why are we going to the Digital World again?" Takuya asked.  
"Duh! Sao's gonna try and get revenge for Leonard and most likely get herself creamed!" Zoe snapped.  
"Don't let her hear you say that!" Lisa called.  
  
Lisa and the Warriors reached the clearing where Sao had opened the portal just in time to catch a glimpse of Sao passing through to the Digital World.  
"Sao! Wait!" Lisa screamed, running through the portal after her comrade.  
The Warriors exchanged looks and shrugs before passing through the portal after Sao and Lisa.  
  
The Warriors emerged on the Digital side of the portal and soon noticed that something was definitely wrong with where they'd come though: the ground was about ten feet below them.  
"Oh man!" Takuya exclaimed, looking down nervously.  
"This just keeps getting better each time, doesn't it?!" JP exclaimed as the group began falling towards the Digital World.  
Takuya landed stomach-down on the hard dirt and groaned with pain from the impact. he slowly pulled himself to his feet and looked around. All the other Warriors were lying on the ground, sore from the fall. All but Zoe. Sao and Lisa were also absent, but they were not his top priority at the moment.  
"Zo-" Before Takuya could finish calling her name, he was hit from above, knocked to the ground once more, and then pinned down. "What the?" Takuya gasped from beneath-Zoe.  
"Heh. Hey Takuya. Thanks for breaking my fall." Zoe stuttered, blushing slightly.  
"Yeah, no problem. Mind getting off now?" Takuya groaned from beneath her.  
"Oh, yeah, sure." Zoe said quickly, stumbling off the gogglehead's back, blushing quite a bit.  
"Hey! How come Takuya got knocked down by Zoe?!" JP grumbled, unnoticed by the other Warriors.  
"Where's Sao and Lisa?" Zoe asked, looking around, her blush still not gone.  
"Oh how lovely." A familiar, sarcastic voice drawled from above them.  
The Warriors looked up and found Sao and Lisa suspended freely in the air.  
"How are you guys doin' that?! We fell down here!" Tommy called up to them.  
Sao and Lisa pointed their fingers down at the ground and were suddenly released and allowed to drop to the ground. They landed on their feet near the Warriors neatly.  
"Simple. We can control Wind, remember?" Lisa replied.  
Sao suddenly tensed. "Get ready."  
The others looked at Sao questioningly.  
Lisa tensed as well. "Right. They're coming."  
"What are you guys talking about?" Takuya asked.  
"Yeah, who's coming?" Koji added.  
"Fangmon." Sao and Lisa replied as one, taking their D-Tectors off their belts.  
"Beast Spirits." Takuya said to the others, who nodded. "Koji, you're with me. Fusion time."  
"Right." Koji replied.  
"Execute . . ."  
"No! Wait!" Sao called.  
It was too late.  
The Warriors dropped to their knees, gasping for breath.  
"What's . . . going on?" Kouichi asked between breaths.  
"Yeah, why can't we Beast Spirit Evolve?" JP added.  
"There's some sort of dampening energy field here." Lisa replied. "It'll be impossible to fight with anything, save for our Pico forms-which aren't much help."  
"Pico forms? What're those?" Zoe asked. "Do we have them?"  
"Of you Warriors, only Takuya and Koji have Pico forms." Sao replied. "Naturally, Lisa and I have them as well."  
The explanations were cut short as a large group-fifteen or twenty at most-surrounded the group of Warriors and Keepers.  
"Don't try to Spirit Evolve again-any of you. The dampening field could produce enough energy to kill you." Lisa cautioned.  
Takuya stepped towards the circle of Fangmon, D-Tector clutched tightly in his hand. "Alright, how do we get into these Pico forms?"  
"Remember when you fought Flamon and Strabimon?" Sao questioned.  
Takuya and Koji nodded.  
"Those were dark replicas of your Pico forms. Flamon was Flame and Strabimon was Light." Lisa explained. "Think of your element and mold your data into those Digimon."  
Lisa and Sao closed their eyes and a few moments later, they had transformed into what appeared to be their Pico forms. A dark dog-like Digimon stood in Sao's place-FlaDiiamon she was called, they remembered from their last encounter with the powerful Rookie. And a horse-like Digimon stood in Lisa's place.  
"Whoa, who're you?" Tommy asked the horse Digimon.  
"Folamon." The horse Digimon replied.  
"What the-the humans turned into Digimon?" One of the Fangmon questioned from the circle.  
Takuya and Koji closed their eyes and concentrated for a moment before they too transformed into Flamon and Strabimon.  
The two new Rookies opened their eyes.  
"Wha?! I'm that freaked out mutant again!" Flamon exclaimed.  
"Whoa, so weird." Strabimon said, looking at his hands.  
"It doesn't matter, humans." A Fangmon snarled as the circle began moving.  
"He's right. Level and experience-wise, we're at a disadvantage. Folamon, if I lead a good portion of them off, can you three destroy the rest?" FlaDiiamon whispered.  
"I believe so." Folamon replied quietly with a nod.  
"Good." FlaDiiamon said quickly, turning to face the Fangmon. "Flaming Diamond Blast!"  
The attack landed just inches from the one of the Fangmon's paws and scorched the ground where it had hit. The Fangmon looked at FlaDiiamon and snarled.  
FlaDiiamon smiled slyly and trotted a few paces to each side, drawing the attention of all the Fangmon.  
When she knew the Fangmon all had their attention on her, she made her move. She quickly jumped over the back of the Fangmon that had snarled at her and landed neatly on the other side of him.  
"C'mon boys. Can you catch me?" FlaDiiamon taunted, trotting a few steps away.  
The Fangmon she had jumped, which also appeared to be the leader, bared his teeth. "After her!"  
The majority of the Fangmon pack broke the circle and began the chase. FlaDiiamon broke into a light canter, keeping just ahead of the Fangmon pack.  
The Warriors watched them go with confused looks.  
"Did she just . . . uh . . ." Flamon stuttered, then trailed off.  
"Save our necks?" Strabimon finished, in as much shock as the others.  
"All she did was buy you time. She will be destroyed for her foolishness." A Fangmon snapped.  
"Blast Coffin!"  
The three Pico Digimon jumped out of the attacks' way.  
  
FlaDiiamon ran as fast as she could into the gorge, hoping to lose the pack of Fangmon following her. She soon came to the last part pf the gorge, only to find it was a dead end. She wheeled around on her haunches to face the approaching Fangmon, teeth bared, fur bristling.  
The Fangmon soon circled her, and kept their circle moving. FlaDiiamon tried to watch all of the Fangmon at once out of the corners of her eyes, waiting for the first strike.  
"Warrior, just give up. You know you can't win." One of the Fangmon snarled from behind her.  
FlaDiiamon anticipated the strike, and side-stepped. The Fangmon shot past and rejoined the circle, which continued moving.  
"Guess again, flea bags." FlaDiiamon snapped.  
The Fangmon growled. Three of them suddenly lunged at FlaDiiamon as one from different directions, making it impossible for her to dodge them all. She managed to dodge the first two, but the third slashed her right shoulder as he passed.  
The Fangmon circle continued moving, leaving a highly alert FlaDiiamon in the center. Blood began trickling from the wound on FlaDiiamon's shoulder.  
"Blood?" One of the Fangmon asked aloud. "But how-"  
"She's part human." Another whispered to the one who had questioned. 


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18  
  
"Do you really think you can continue avoiding us?" Another Fangmon snarled as four more lunged simultaneously at FlaDiiamon.  
Three of the four Fangmon hit their target. FlaDiiamon was knocked to the ground, carrying a deep slash on her left shoulder and hindquarter.  
  
"Baby Salamander!"  
"Light Nail!"  
"Pyro Mane!"  
Two of the remaining Fangmon were hit and disappeared in a spray of data.  
  
"Well, we get to take her Spirits the hard way . . ."  
All of the Fangmon lunged in towards FlaDiiamon. This time, they all got their slashes in. Once they were all back out in the circle, FlaDiiamon dropped to the ground once more, covered in deep, bleeding gouges.  
"Blast Coffin!" The Fangmon all yelled, releasing their attacks at the weakened FlaDiiamon, who was in no position to dodge.  
The attacks hit FlaDiiamon head-on, and when they cleared, she was lying on her left side with many more scratches.  
"Hmm . . ."  
FlaDiiamon slowly pulled herself to her feet.  
"Once more and she'll be done." A Fangmon announced.  
FlaDiiamon looked around the circle, searching for a quick escape.  
"Blast Coffin!"  
When the attacks cleared, FlaDiiamon was nowhere in the circle. The Fangmon looked around at each other, confused. A soft thud behind them caused them to turn, only to find FlaDiiamon running towards the steep edges of the ravine.  
"Get her!"  
FlaDiiamon lunged up at the cliff walls, and upon making contact, she dug her claws into the stone, grasping for a hold.  
"Blast Coffin!"  
The attacks seared up past FlaDiiamon, some hitting her and some just barely scouring her shoulders and hindquarters. FlaDiiamon winced in pain and her grip in the rock slipped.  
'No! I MUST do this! I can't let them win!' FlaDiiamon thought to herself, pulling her weight up towards a narrow ledge. Once on the ledge, she stopped to pant, trying to catch her breath.  
The Fangmon started up the cliff after her, making quick progress. FlaDiiamon started up towards the very top, no more ledges for her to use to rest.  
She finally made it to the top, but realized that the Fangmon were not far behind. She looked down, calculating how long of a head-start she'd have.  
'Not long enough.' She thought to herself. "Flaming Diamond Blast!"  
The fiery attack broke off large portions of the rock wall, causing it to cave down onto the Fangmon, who were unsuspecting.  
FlaDiiamon turned and broke into a weak run towards the jungle-like oasis not too far off.  
  
The last Fangmon was hit and disappeared in a spray of data.  
Strabimon and Flamon landed in the sand neatly and Strabimon returned his sabers to their holders behind his back.  
"Now, where did FlaDiiamon get off to?" Strabimon asked, scanning the sand dunes around them.  
"Let's find her." Flamon said, following the tracks left by FlaDiiamon and the Fangmon who had left.  
  
The Fangmon broke out of their rocky blanket, most scratched badly, but plenty capable of attacking. They congregated near the rock wall and started towards the top once more.  
  
FlaDiiamon stumbled into the clearing by a small, but fast-moving river. She looked around and spotted a shelter across the river. Looking around some more, she saw a thick tree lying over the river, creating a bridge to the other side. She slowly headed for the tree and started across. Her walk was becoming more and more clumsy for many reasons: loss of blood, dehydration, too much heat . . .  
Halfway across, she lost her footing and dropped off the edge. She desperately dug her claws into the wood, her hind legs dangling into the speeding water. Her strength was giving out. Try as she might, she was unable to pull herself back up onto the tree.  
A final burst of fast-moving water pulled her hind legs with it, causing her to lose her grip on the tree. She was brushed away down the river, smashing against rocks and various other debris on the way.  
The roar of water falls ahead could be heard over the raging water. FlaDiiamon struggled against the current, but to no avail.  
Another burst of fast water slammed FlaDiiamon into a huge boulder, knocking her unconscious. FlaDiiamon's motionless body drifted down the river and over the falls. It slammed into the water at the base of the falls and remained below the surface for awhile.  
When she finally resurfaced further downstream, the current carried her to a rocky outcropping which held a cave beneath it. Another burst of water shoved her up into the cave where she came to a rest on her right side, facing the river. Her fur was soaked and she was lying in a puddle of water and blood, which was still trickling from her wounds.  
  
"Sao?" Folamon asked herself, pricking her ears in what appeared to be a random direction. "Oh no . . . SAO!" She exclaimed, galloping towards the oasis.  
"Hey! Lisa! Wait up!" Strabimon called, trying to catch up with her.  
"Aw man . . . who are we kidding?! We can't run that fast!" JP whined.  
"Folamon! WAIT UP!" Zoe yelled as the Warriors broke into a run after Lisa.  
'I REALLY wish I could fly. It'd make things so much easier!' Flamon thought to himself. Then, without warning, Flamon began glowing and transformed into BurningGreymon. He took flight and soon passed the other Warriors and Folamon.  
"TAKUYA!" Zoe yelled. "Wait, I bet that means we're out from under the energy field."  
  
Agunimon jumped from boulder to boulder along the swift moving river. He landed neatly on one side and looked around. Strange shapes in the dirt caught his attention.  
"Tracks." Agunimon said to himself. "And they look like-" Agunimon cut himself off upon seeing a few pools of red liquid beside the tracks. "It's her . . . but I wonder where she went?" 'She couldn't have gotten far in that condition . . .' "Sao! Where are you?!"  
When no answer, but his voice's echoed came, he followed the tracks onto a thick tree. He stopped and examined several gouge marks on the downstream side of the tree.  
Agunimon looked frantically downstream when he figured out what the marks were. His gaze fell on the waterfall.  
"Oh no."  
  
"Well, if we are out from the dampening field, we should be able to Spirit Evolve." Folamon said.  
"Right, let's try it." Strabimon said as he and Folamon returned to their human forms.  
"Execute . . . Spirit Evolution!"  
"Execute . . . Beast Spirit Evolution!"  
"Beetlemon!"  
"Kazemon!"  
"Kumamon!"  
"KendoGarurumon!"  
"YiegerLowemon!"  
"BurningFolamon!"  
The group of H-Hybrids and B-Hybrids took off across the sand, making much better progress than before.  
  
[a/n: GOMEN! I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I kinda wanted to have a semi-cliffy. Oh well. *shrugs* So, what do you think? I have no clue how much longer this story is going to last, but I've still got to come up with a final battle and what not. Ideas are in short supply over here, so if you have any, PLEASE tell me and who knows? They might just find their way in here! That's what I should do next . . . make a totally interactive fic. Hmmm . . .] 


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19  
  
Agunimon ran down the edge of the river. When he got to the edge where the waterfalls dropped, he jumped down and landed neatly at the bottom. He straightened up and looked around. "SAO?!"  
No answer came, but the noise of the waterfall.  
Agunimon sighed, disappointed. 'Where could she have gone?' He thought, looking around more carefully. His gaze fell squarely on a rocky outcropping further downriver.  
  
The Warriors and Keeper made their way into the oasis.  
"Slide Evolution!"  
"Lobomon!"  
"Lowemon!"  
"Holohomon!"  
"Well, where to now?" Kumamon asked.  
Lobomon looked around, his gaze eventually falling on the river. "Let's follow the water."  
  
Agunimon hopped along the rocks, making his way towards the outcropping he had spotted further upstream. Now, he was positive that there was something in the small cave below the outcropping.  
"Sao?" Agunimon asked loudly as he neared the cave.  
He landed on the boulder closest to the cave and paused to look in. Sure enough, Sao was lying on her side on the floor of the cave.  
There was something wrong. She was lying in not only a puddle of water, but blood was trickling into the puddle from several cuts on her body, turning the water red.  
"Sao!" Agunimon exclaimed, jumping into the cave and landing beside the girl. "You okay?" He asked, kneeling beside her.  
Sao remained silent and completely unresponsive.  
'Aw man . . . this isn't good.' Agunimon thought to himself, looking around. His gaze was suddenly drawn to the sky, which had quickly turned hazy. "What the . . ."  
Agunimon froze as an eerie mist shot down from the sky and surrounded him. He screamed in pain as the mist seemed to burn through him and he soon dropped to the ground and de-Spirit Evolved, leaving an unconscious Takuya beside Sao.  
  
Takuya slowly woke up and soon noticed something odd about his surroundings. Instead of being in a cave-the last thing he remembered-he was in what appeared to be a large room and he was lying on a bed. He slowly sat up with a little moan and reached up to run a hand through his hair, only to discover his hat and goggles were absent. "Hmm . . . this is weird. Where am I-Sao!" Takuya gasped, remembering that the last time he had seen the Keeper she was badly injured.  
The soft click of a door being opened made him turned to face the door, not sure who-or what-to expect. He instinctively reached in his pocket for his D-Tector, but was alarmed to find it missing as well.  
A Digimon shorter than he stepped into the room and looked somewhat surprised to see Takuya sitting up. "Oh . . . you're awake? That's good."  
"Where's Sao?" Takuya asked with as much courage as he could muster.  
"Sao? Oh, you must mean that girl." The Digimon replied calmly. "Yes, actually, she's the reason I came to check on you. I need your assistance."  
"Sao! What've you done to her?!" Takuya exclaimed, getting weakly to his feet and then pausing as a wave of dizziness hit him. He reached up and held his head with one hand while using the other to balance himself.  
"Relax." The Digimon said, going to his side and helping him sit back down. "You're still pretty weak from your experience."  
Takuya turned a curious look on the Digimon. "Who are you and what do you mean by my 'experience'?"  
"I found you and Sao beside the river. You were both unconscious. Her from her wounds and you from getting attacked by that dampening field." The Digimon replied. "I would've thought a Legendary Warrior would have known better than to Spirit Evolve in this area."  
Takuya gave the Digimon a rather dirty look. "I was just fine until the sky clouded over. But you still haven't told me your name."  
"Forgive me, Warrior. I am Wizardmon. And who are you?"  
"Takuya."  
Wizardmon nodded. "Now, I need you to come with me."  
"Why?"  
"Follow me."  
Takuya slowly stood up and just as slowly followed Wizardmon out of the room.  
  
"TAKUYA!" Zoe yelled happily, jumping at the boy and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Wha-Koji? Zoe? What're you doing here?" Takuya asked, completely confused at seeing the others.  
"We ran into Wizardmon shortly after he found you and Sao. He offered to let us stay here until the two of you were better." Koji answered.  
"What about Lisa?" Takuya asked.  
"She's tending to Sao." Koji replied.  
"How is she? Sao, I mean?" Takuya asked. "And, uh, Z, I'm glad to see you, too, but could you let me breathe, please?"  
Zoe blushed and released the gogglehead.  
"Thanks." Takuya said. "But what about Sao?"  
Wizardmon shook his head. "She's taken a turn for the worse it seems . . . we've tried everything, but I don't think she'll last for much more than an hour in this condition."  
The group turned as a door opened and shut on the opposite side of the room. Lisa stood in front of the closed door, looking down at the ground, her hair covering her eyes.  
"Lisa?" Zoe asked, concern in her voice.  
Lisa shook her head. "I just can't stand it anymore."  
"Can't stand what?" Takuya asked.  
"I've never seen her like this . . . if she dies, we're all doomed. I can't fight alone." Lisa said, her voice starting to get choked by tears. "It was tough enough finding out about Leonard."  
"Leonard?" The others asked. 


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20  
  
"Who's Leonard?" Koji asked.  
"She is-was-the third Keeper." Lisa replied quietly. "A few months ago, she mysteriously left the Human World . . . we assumed she just had some simple business to tend to here, so we didn't think much about it." Lisa said in a choked voice. "So we waited for her to come back, but she didn't. We still didn't look into the matter. Then, that one fateful day came when we were contacted and told she had been captured and destroyed. We inherited her powers. Sao got mad."  
"She's always mad at something . . . for some reason we seem to be the reason ever since we met her. What's she got against the world?" Takuya asked, crossing his arms in front of him.  
"I know it may seem that way to you, but she has her reasons. It's not your fault. Even though she's often mad, she rarely acts on her anger. But this was different. Losing Leonard to that creep pushed her off the edge. That's when we followed her to the Digital World. You know what happened after that." Lisa said solemnly.  
"Who destroyed Leonard?" Zoe asked.  
"Pharaohmon. He's the new evil that we've got to destroy to return peace to both worlds." Lisa replied. She then looked up at the others, silent tears streaming down her face. "I just can't stand to loose her. She's my best friend."  
"Oh Lisa . . ." Zoe breathed, sadness and sympathy weighing down her voice.  
"She'll make it." Takuya said firmly.  
"Takuya, have you even seen her? She's over half dead already. You've gotta admit, her chances are slim." Koji said.  
"The one thing I've learned about her since I met her is that she never gives up. She's a fighter." Takuya said, reassuring Lisa with a smile.  
"Come, let us get some rest-we'll need it." Wizardmon said.  
"I'm going to sit up with Sao." Lisa said quietly, entering her friend's room.  
"Later guys." Koji said quietly, following Wizardmon down the corridor.  
Zoe watched the two go, then, when they had entered their rooms, she turned to Takuya a gave him a bittersweet smile.  
Takuya's expression turned confused. "Z? What is it?"  
Zoe meekly handed him his light brown hat containing his goggles and D-Tector. "Here."  
Takuya took them with a grateful smile and placed the hat on his head backwards, then snapped the goggles on over it. He kept his D-Tector in his hand.  
Zoe gave him another smile, hints of sadness still showing on her face.  
"Zoe, what's wrong?"  
Zoe shook her head. "It's nothing." She replied, taking her eyes off his face.  
"Zoe, look at me." Takuya said softly.  
Zoe shook her head, even though her mind was telling her to obey. What was wrong with obeying his request?  
"Please."  
Zoe sighed sadly and looked up, her eyes meeting his.  
"Zoe, tell me what's wrong." Takuya said firmly, but kindly.  
"It's just . . . never mind."  
"What?"  
"I was afraid I'd lose you." Zoe replied softly after a pause.  
"Lose me? What're you talking about, Z?"  
"You were so weak. We were having our doubts that you'd make it. You were on the brink of death for so long . . . it scared me." Zoe answered, tears welling in her eyes as she looked away from him again.  
"Death?" Takuya asked, a perplexed tone in his voice. "How long . . . ?"  
"Four days." Zoe replied, her voice barely above a whisper.  
"That explains a lot." Takuya said. He looked at Zoe with a soft concern. "Hey Z, relax. I'm fine, see?" He said, putting his D-Tector in his pocket and wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
Zoe nodded, tears still slowly falling down her face. She turned to face him and gave him a quick hug and a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks Takuya. But never scare me like that again, okay?"  
"Deal Z. Night." Takuya said, giving her shoulders a small squeeze before heading back to his room.  
  
The bright mid-morning beams of sunlight spilled through the window and into the room. The fire had long since died in the fireplace, with no fresh things to burn.  
The sunlight fell on Takuya's face, the warmth causing him to wake gently. He sat up with a moan, then stifled a yawn as he looked around the brightly lit room.  
  
Takuya stumbled out of his room, yawning, and slowly made his way to the room where the group had spoken the night before.  
Koji, Zoe, Lisa, and Wizardmon were spread out and talking softly.  
"Hey guys." Takuya greeted somewhat groggily.  
"Hi Takuya." Zoe greeted with a smile that went unnoticed by the others.  
Wizardmon suddenly stiffened. "Oh no."  
"What is it, Wizardmon?" Zoe asked.  
"Sao's energy aura just dropped down another level. If it gets any lower, there'll be no way she can live." Wizardmon explained, running towards the door to Sao's room.  
The humans followed as quickly as they could.  
Wizardmon stopped dead in his tracks halfway across the room and the Warriors fell, trying to avoid colliding with the Digimon.  
"What's the deal?!" Takuya yelled somewhat angrily from the floor.  
"We're too late." Wizardmon replied quietly.  
The Warriors' expressions suddenly turned somber.  
"What do you mean 'too late'?" Lisa asked forcefully.  
"She's dead."  
Lisa's expression turned to horrified disbelief and her face turned pale. "D-Dead?" She asked in a high, choked voice.  
"Yes. I'm sorry we couldn't do more." Wizardmon replied quietly.  
  
[a/n: I know this was an emotional chapter-specifically based on the relationship between the three Keepers. Now, think about it this way: How would you feel if you had lost two friends you had known forever (literally) and now you had to find a way to avenge them? Yeah, you get the picture. Sorry if you didn't like it, but I'll try and make it more 'normal' (well, at least MY version of normal! :P) next chapter. Please review.] 


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21  
  
Lisa was silent for a long while, white with shock. 'This can't be happening.' She thought to herself. 'It just can't. Now I'm the last remaining Keeper. I've got all the powers.' She looked down at her hands and a small wisp of a different element appeared over each of her fingers.  
"Lisa, you okay?" Koji asked quietly.  
"Hey guys-what's going on?" JP asked as he, Tommy, and Kouichi walked into the room and saw the expressions on everyone's faces.  
"What's wrong?" Kouichi asked when no one answered.  
"It's Sao . . ." Zoe said, trailing off sadly.  
"She's dead." Wizardmon said, being the only one in the room who could finish delivering the sad news without crying.  
The three newly arrived Warriors fell silent in sad contemplation.  
"Isn't there anyway we can bring her back?" Tommy asked quietly.  
The other Warriors shook their heads sadly.  
Lisa's expression turned angry and determined. She turned on her heel and pulled her D-Tector off her belt.  
"Lisa. What're you doing?" Takuya asked, noticing her sudden movement.  
Lisa didn't reply, she just continued moving closer to Sao's still form.  
"Lisa, stop. What do you think you're doing?!" Kouichi asked.  
"Get out." Lisa said coldly.  
The Warriors and Wizardmon gave her quizzical looks.  
"I said get out." Lisa said in an even colder tone.  
"Lisa, let us help-"  
"Shut up and get lost!" Lisa yelled, swinging her hand around at the Warriors. When she finally was facing them, her eyes were a dull medium blue.  
The others gasped.  
"Lisa, what's wro-"  
All of the combined elements shot out of Lisa's fingertips and knocked the others out of the room. The doors slammed shut behind them.  
  
"Whoa! What the heck was that?!" Takuya exclaimed, sitting up and looking around.  
"I feared this might happen." Wizardmon said, sitting up as well.  
"What might happen?" Kouichi asked as the others sat up.  
Wizardmon sighed. "The powers she has inherited have taken her over, giving her a sense of invincibility."  
"What's so bad about that?" JP asked.  
"If she tries what I think she's going to try, she'll most likely wind up as dead as Sao." Wizardmon replied solemnly.  
The Warriors stared first at Wizardmon, then at the closed door in utter shock and horror.  
  
'You won't abandon me again Sao, I'll make sure of that.' Lisa thought coldly to herself as she slowly turned to face her deceased companion.  
  
"We've gotta stop her!" Takuya exclaimed.  
"And how do you propose we do that, genius?" Koji asked.  
"I dunno . . . we've just gotta." Takuya replied, getting to his feet and heading towards the closed door.  
The other Warriors exchanged looks before getting up and following their leader into the room.  
  
Lisa stepped closer to her friend's body, her eyes still void of emotion. She raised her hands above her fallen comrade and the elements surrounded them.  
  
The room door swung open, but the Warriors were too late. Lisa was standing over Sao, elements transferring energy from one to the other.  
"What are you doing back, fools?" Lisa asked coldly, her emotionless voice making the Warriors flinch.  
Takuya was the first to recover. "Lisa, you've gotta stop!"  
"Why? So She can abandon me again? I don't think so." Lisa's monotone voice replied. She moved one hand over to face the Warriors.  
Small blasts of energy shot out of her fingers and struck the Warriors to the ground.  
"LISA! What's the big idea?! We're trying to stop you from killing yourself!" Kouichi exclaimed, scrambling to his feet.  
"Keep out of this-it is not your business." Lisa snapped.  
"That's where you're wrong." Takuya said firmly, standing up. "You and Sao are our friends. That MAKES it our business." Takuya said, stepping forward.  
"Stop now. Don't make me destroy you." Lisa warned.  
Takuya ignored her warning and continued walking forward.  
"This is your last chance gogglehead. Stop." Lisa growled, her hand sparking with elements.  
Takuya once again ignored her and continued stepping towards her.  
"Fine." Lisa said coldly, unleashing the elements and sending them shooting at Takuya. "You have sealed your fate."  
"No, TAKUYA!" Zoe yelled, jumping to her feet.  
  
[a/n: Should I just leave it here and never continue again? Tell me.] 


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22  
  
Just as the elements would have hit Takuya, a flaming barrier arose around him, negating Lisa's attack.  
"What the-"  
"Takuya?" Zoe asked, completely baffled.  
Takuya continued walking towards Lisa, unaffected by the numerous attacks of elements battering his flaming shield.  
One by one, the other Warriors got to their feet and slowly started walking towards Lisa, engulfed in their own elemental shields.  
"What are you doing?! And how are you blocking my attacks?!" Lisa asked in petrified shock.  
The Warriors refused to answer; they continued pressing forward.  
Lisa's lip curled into a snarl and she moved both her hands to face the approaching Warriors, releasing more power than before into her attacks.  
Takuya stopped once he was standing about five feet from Lisa, the others stopping on either side to form a line beside him.  
Lisa's attacks stopped, and she slowly lowered her hands, waiting for the Warriors to make their move.  
"Lisa, you've gotta stop what you're doing." Takuya said firmly.  
"Never. She's not going to abandon me like Leonard and the others did." Lisa stated just as firmly, turning her back on the Warriors.  
"Lisa, stop now."  
"Or what?"  
"We'll make you stop." Takuya said calmly.  
"Pft. You are no match for me . . . all your powers combined are only a sliver of mine." Lisa stated, her body becoming engulfed in all the elements at once. "And a small one at that." She added, turning to face them once more. She flung her hands out, directing the elemental energy straight at the Warriors, who countered by projecting their elemental fields out to meet her onslaught.  
The elements collided in a large wave of energy, which exploded and the shock waves knocked all in the room down.  
  
"Lisa,"  
Lisa moaned inwardly, but made no move to open her eyes.  
"Lisa!" That same, familiar voice echoed itself. "C'mon, wake up."  
Lisa groaned audibly and her eyes fluttered open just a bit.  
The movement was rewarded with a sigh of relief. "Hey Lisa, c'mon, get up."  
Lisa's eyebrows furrowed. 'That voice . . . it's very familiar . . .' She slowly opened her eyes all the way, and once the world came into focus, she found herself looking into Sao's face.  
Once the fact that Sao was indeed kneeling right in front of her registered, she lunged up and wrapped her arms around Sao's neck.  
Sao was caught quite a bit off-guard by the gesture and tensed. She never was one for shows of friendship. "Hehe . . . yes, erm, Lisa, mind . . . uh, letting go?"  
Lisa's eyes grew wide and she quickly released her friend, then gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Forgot you hated hugs."  
Sao—much to Lisa's surprise—returned the smile. "No problem. You feeling okay?"  
"Why wouldn't I?" Lisa asked back. "My best friend in the whole world came back from the dead . . . what could go wrong?"  
"Just making sure . . . the twerps told me what you were willing to do to bring me back . . . and, well . . . thanks."  
Lisa smiled. "No problem. You'd have done the same for me, am I right?"  
"Don't go spreading it around." Sao replied, standing and then offering Lisa a hand up.  
  
"Sao! Lisa! Where are you going?!" Zoe called, chasing after the others as they walked quickly out of the mansion, D-Tectors in hand.  
"We've got a score to settle and it doesn't concern you." Sao replied sharply.  
"What about me?"  
Sao and Lisa froze dead in their tracks and their eyes widened. The voice—though unfamiliar to the Warriors—seemed to trigger something in the Keepers.  
"Can't be . . ." Lisa breathed, glancing at Sao, who was equally as pale.  
The two spun around after hearing a flat thump behind them, elements swirling around their free hands. Who they saw shocked them, to say the least. "Leonard?" The two asked in unison as the girl got to her feet.  
"The very same."  
"But how-"  
"Not important. You should know nothing is ever what is seems . . . right?"  
The other Keepers nodded numbly, smiles tugging at the side of their mouths.  
  
[a/n: I'm really sorry to have kept all of you waiting, only to reward you with this miniscule update, but I'm really trying . . . please review!] 


	23. Chapter 23

_[A/N: I'm INCREDIBLY sorry for the inexcusable delay in updates to this story. I really, truly wish it had not been tossed onto the back burner for months on end because I hate to keep readers waiting, but the muse had other plans for me over in the PotC department. Gomen nasai times a million to you all. I hope the length and content of this chapter will help to restore your trust in my updating abilities and I hope that people haven't given up on completely. I'm guessing that there will be only 1-2 chapters left after this one for this story as I finally have the ending and details thought out. Once again, apologies for the delay and onto the story!]_

Sao and Lisa rushed forward, barely suppressing their squeals of delight. The Warriors watched awkwardly as the Keepers formed a huddle, talking excitedly at a mile a minute. Sao was the first to regain her composure and she turned to face the Warriors with a rare smile on her face.

"Warriors, allow me to present the third, not-so-dead, Keeper: Leonard, as she is affectionately known."

"Warriors?" Leonard questioned curiously, looking the group of younger children over expertly. Leonard was ever so slightly taller than Sao and had short-cropped black hair. Her black t-shirt had a skull and crossbones emblazoned on the front and she wore baggy dark blue jeans that almost completely hid her black tennis shoes.

"Yes, they're supposed to be the Elemental Warriors, but truthfully, they'd be dead several times without our help," Lisa jeered, but not quite cruelly.

Leonard nodded once. "I believe it." There was a strange twinkle in her amethyst eyes that made the Warriors feel alright about the teasing they were receiving from the Keepers. "And, for that reason, they need to stay here; they'll only get hurt if they join us in this fight. No offense, Warriors." She turned her attention back to Sao and Lisa. "Now then, can I have my Elements back? I know the two of you have them for safekeeping. I just hope you kept them safe." Once again, the twinkle in her eyes belayed the harshness of her words.

"Of course,"

"How could you ever doubt us?" Sao and Lisa toyed efficiently with their D-Tectors and mere moments later four beam of colored light split from the screens and transferred their energy into Leonard's black and gray D-Tector.

"I didn't." Leonard cast a small smile at her teammates. It was obvious just from the look of them that being reunited was enough to keep them in high spirits for quite some time. Leonard was the one who broke the joyousness with her next comment. "But we don't have time to fool around, we need to finish off this evil. Which of them are the Warriors of Flame and Light?"

Sao turned to stare coldly at the Warriors and when her gaze landed on Takuya and Koji she raised her hand at shoulder level. "Them." A strong wind kicked up sand and swirled around the two Warriors before picking them up and depositing roughly on the sand before Leonard, who remained untouched by the wind.

"Nicely done, Sao," Leonard commented with a true compliment in her voice. Sao simply nodded with a small smirk and she and Lisa went to speak with Wizardmon. Leonard turned her attention to the collected group of curious-looking Warriors. "As for you lot, give all your Spirits to Koji and Takuya here," she indicated the boys with a casual wave of her hand. "I don't care how you divide them, but in the end these two should have all twenty Legendary Spirits between them, understand? Don't bother asking why because it's a bit obvious."

The four Warriors grudgingly did as they were told and silently transferred the Spirits they possessed to their leaders. Once they held the Spirits, Takuya and Koji exchange confused glances and Leonard simply grinned mischievously when they turned their curiosity to her.

"Leonard!"

Leonard looked up sharply at the call from Sao and her eyes lit when she saw the large shadows trailing over the sand behind her approaching colleagues.

"We're just about ready to go." As Lisa finished speaking the owners of the shadows landed on the sand, startling the Warriors though the Keepers remained unfazed.

Dobermon dropped onto one knee in a form of a bow. "We are eternally at your service, oh Legendary Keepers."

Leonard smiled warmly at the humbled Digimon. "Relax Dobermon and drop the formalities. You too, Aquilamon," she added when she looked up and realized that the large bird Digimon had his head bowed reverently.

Sao and Lisa dragged Takuya and Koji over to Aquilamon by the arms and left them to stand in the huge bird's shadow as they climbed expertly onto the creature's massive back. When Dobermon stood on all four feet once more Leonard vaulted lightly onto his back and leaned forward to whisper something in his ear.

When she had finished she turned to the remaining four Warriors. "Since you can't fight and will only get in the way you get to stay here with Wizardmon and hope for the best. Ta!" Without waiting for the Warriors to gain their senses back and react the two Digimon set off; as Aquilamon took off he grabbed Takuya and Koji in his massive, talon-clad feet, dragging the shocked Warriors along for the ride.

zZzZzZzZz

The distance between the small group and where they had left their friends grew quickly as the distance between the small group and Pharaohmon's castle diminished. The five humans began to settle into restful half-slumbers before their upcoming battle when two dark, wavering specks on the horizon caught Sao's attention. She squinted against the bright sun and was just able to make out the forms of two Digimon, neither friendly-looking.

"Heads up, we've got company." The call brought everyone to complete alertness and all eyes focused on the ever-growing dots.

"Stop while you are still alive and able to choose to do so, humans!" Youkomon hissed dangerously as the Digimon bearing the humans neared and came to a stop. Sao and Leonard gazed coldly past the Digimon blocking their path to the dark castle not a full mile away.

Lisa, however, could not hold her tongue so well as her companions. "Listen you pieces of data scum, we've got a job to do; back off."

"'Data scum'?! How dare you insult Pharaohmon's royal guards?! Mach Shadow!" Aquilamon and Dobermon moved with lightning speed to avoid Saberdramon's attack which burned a hole deep in the sand where they had stood.

"If they want a fight they shall have it, but not from you humans. Aquilamon and I shall stay and fight; it is the least we can do." Dobermon said sternly, his words holding an ordering note.

"Dobermon is correct: we owe you our service which extends to fighting your lesser battles while you handle the big things. Proceed and come out victorious Keepers and Warriors. Unite yourselves." Aquilamon added as he released Takuya and Koji and allowed Sao and Lisa to slip from his back.

"Thanks Dobermon, I know arguing is useless, but if you get yourself deleted, you'll be answering to me," Leonard muttered to her canine companion as she slipped off his back. "Be careful yourselves," she added as the group of humans dashed for the castle.

Dobermon and Aquilamon nodded their understanding warmly before collecting a battle-ready composure and lunging into the fight.

zZzZzZzZz

"Everybody, get into your Pico forms; it'll make evolving to a higher level faster when we need to call on our strongest powers!" Sao ordered, collecting a ball of fire in the palm of her hand and letting it encompass her. The others followed suit with their select elements until five Pico Digimon were covering the sandy expanse quickly.

It wasn't long before they reached the castle gates. The Keepers paused and tensed, ready for a surprise attack that would never come.

"Well that's just great, how do we get in?" Flamon questioned aloud, looking at the black iron barred gates quizzically.

"And where will we find Pharaohmon?" Strabimon chimed in.

"Shh!" Perromon, Leonard's Pico form, hissed as she pricked her ears and listened for any out-of-place movements. "There's something waiting just beyond these gates." The Warriors looked into the courtyard beyond the bars and to them it was deserted.

"I think you're worrying over nothing, buddy," Flamon muttered and received a sharp growl from FlaDiiamon for the comment.

"Perromon is right; we're going in. Flaming Diamond Blast!" FlaDiiamon's attack smashed through the gates as if they were paper and the three Keepers burst through the demolished gates, battle-ready. Flamon and Strabimon followed more hesitantly and more plainly.

"Perromon, FlaDiiamon, look up!" Folamon whispered sharply, her eyes already turned skyward. As the dogs turned their cold gazes up to the ceiling they spotted the large, hovering dragon Digimon.

"Airdramon," Strabimon breathed.

"Pyro Mane!"

"Flaming Diamond Blast!"

The energy attacks purposely landed to either side of the dragon, sending burning blocks of the ancient ceiling crashing to the ground.

"Steel Tackle!"

The third attack hit its target as intended and the dragon hissed in pain.

"Pyro-"

"Please Legendary Keepers, I beg of you, do not attack again," Airdramon rasped. "I have been wounded enough."

The Keepers exchanged peripheral glances of distrust and both Warriors felt the awkwardness. Airdramon shifted slightly and while his movement set the Keepers on-edge, it gave Flamon all the information he needed; Airdramon was indeed badly injured.

"Hold it guys, he's hurt," Flamon argued as the Keepers prepared to attack.

"We can see that." Folamon and FlaDiiamon retorted sharply.

"Well don't you think we should here him out? He doesn't sound dangerous." This was Strabimon's contribution. The Keepers consulted one another silently, then looked up at Airdramon once more before finally relaxing.

"Thanks you, merciful Keepers."

"Just talk fast flyboy," FlaDiiamon growled lowly, momentarily baring her teeth threateningly at the larger Digimon.

Airdramon ignored her rude comment and looked down curiously at the Warriors. "You are Legendary Warriors, correct? The holders of Flame and Light?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Flamon asked curiously.

"It is rumored that the Warriors are more…easy-going than the Keepers. And rightly so; the Keepers have much more reason to be edgy."

"Who're you calling edgy?" Folamon demanded instantly, pinning her ears back in irritation.

"Apologies Legendary Keepers, I should not have said such a thing when it is you who are destined to save the world."

"If only we knew how," Strabimon muttered. Airdramon turned a questioning gaze on the small Digimon, who continued to explain. "We don't know where to find this Pharaohmon."

"Ah, in that I may be of service. Although Pharaohmon recently beat me for some form of insubordination I can lead you to his chambers." Without waiting for the Picos to answer, he turned toward a winding stairway at the back of the courtyard and casually glided upwards. "Follow me!"

The group didn't even bother to looked at each other before dashing up the stairway in hot pursuit of Airdramon. They followed the dragon through a vast maze of puzzling corridors until they stopped before a set of black-stained wooden doors. After a brief pause the doors swung open of their own accord and they were greeted by an intense burst of light.

A screech of pain erupted through the chamber and as the Picos forced their eyes open against the light they caught the tail end of Airdramon's deletion. Before they could notice any other detail the room fell completely dark.

_[A/N2: Sorry for the cliffy, but I hopefully won't keep you hanging there for very long. You have no idea how much your reviews of encouragement have meant to me in getting my muse to help me out on continuing and finishing this story. So I ask again, please review and help me move along?]_


	24. Chapter 24

**Warriors and Keepers Unite**

**Chapter 24**

"Welcome, humans." A low, dangerously kind voice echoed through the chamber and was followed shortly by a sinister laugh.

"Um, Sao? Lisa? Leo-"

"Leonard, lights if you please," Sao snapped quickly and not caring that she had cut Flamon's line of questioning off.

"I'm on it." Moments after Leonard answered there was a flicker of light in the center of the ring the Picos had unknowingly formed and that flicker spread throughout the entire room, squelching the shadows and bringing forth the light.

"No way! We're trapped!" Flamon exclaimed.

"Impressive, _Keeper_. Unfortunately, you're little pet tricks aren't going to get you anywhere. Except maybe to make up my mind to keep you Keepers as jesters for my court instead of deleting you. After I defeat you all and reconfigure your data to my liking, that is." The Keepers pinned their ears flat against their necks and glared defensively at the figure seated across the room on a golden throne.

"Leonard, the whelps and Lisa and I will Digivolve into Beast Hybrids while you work on getting us out of this cage, alright?"

"Deal."

FlaDiiamon turned to face Flamon and Strabimon. "On the count of three, Leonard is going to get us outta here and the lot of us will Digivolve into our Beast Spirits, understand whelps?" Flamon and Strabimon nodded sullenly, obviously disliking the term FlaDiiamon used to address them. "One, two, three,"

Perromon was shrouded in metallic gray mist and slowly, ever so slowly, the bars of their cage ripped away, releasing the captives.

Flamon and Strabimon leapt from the cage and were followed closely by the Keepers. "Execute…Beast Spirit Evolution!" The two were concealed in orbs of light and were momentarily replaced by BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon.

"What are you _doing_?!" FlaDiiamon snapped quickly, glaring at the Warriors who had already begun to race into battle. Ignoring her outburst, both Warriors leapt into the air on either side of Pharaohmon and prepared their attacks.

"Wildfire Tsunami!"

"Lupine Laser!"

The fire and light swirled together, intertwining until the attacks focused and exploded, coating the area in a thick cloud of smoke. BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon landed and stared cockily at the swirling dust.

Silence in the aftermath of the attacks reigned supreme in the chamber until a single, skin-prickling cackle filled it.

"Idiots," FlaDiiamon snarled at the two Beast Hybrids. "The most you just did there was to make him stronger!"

"Oh what a smart doggy," Pharaohmon taunted from his perch on his throne. "Although I hate to say it, but you aren't smart enough. Let's try a new game, shall we?" Pharaohmon spread his arms at shoulder-width apart, then brought his hands together quickly, using his index fingers to point at FlaDiiamon. "You're mine."

Before any of the Warriors could react FlaDiiamon disappeared in a cloud of data particles. The particles soon vanished as well, leaving only memories and a mystery of FlaDiiamon.

At the drop of a pin Folamon and Perromon were replaced by BurningFolamon and TerraPerromon, their Beast Hybrid forms.

"You _will_ regret that," TerraPerromon snarled, pinning her ears flat against her neck.

"Yea, we're going to tear you data bit by data bit." BurningFolamon added sharply, pawing at the ground to emphasize her point.


	25. Chapter 25 New, COMPLETE

**Warriors and Keepers Unite**

**Chapter 25**

"Are you saying that deleting your friend was a _bad _thing?" Pharaohmon mocked. "Well then, perhaps you'd like me to bring her back. Even though she never left this chamber. And she never will."

BurningFolamon and TerraPerromon tensed, unsure of Pharaohmon's meaning.

"Let's just attack and finish this!" BurningGreymon snarled.

Pharaohmon chuckled. "Attack all you like. It sounds like such a _fun_ game. But first we'll need another player." He spread his arms at shoulder-width apart, then brought his hands together quickly, using his index fingers to point at BurningFolamon. "Come little pony."

BurningFolamon reared in protest, but to no avail. Her form darkened and broke into particles, which soon disappeared as well.

"That's it! I've had enough!"

KendoGarurumon devolved back to Koji and BurningGreymon reverted to Takuya. Both raised their D-Tectors anew.

"Execute now…Fusion Evolution!"

"Execute…Fusion Evolution!"

"Aldamon!"

"Beowolfmon!"

"No, wait!"

"Go on. _Fight me!_" Pharaohmon yelled, overpowering TerraPerromon's caution.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"Frozen Hunter!"

The attacks rocketed toward Pharaohmon who, at the last moment, snapped his fingers.

The entire arena was covered in a thick haze as a result of the attacks hitting home.

"Finally, we got him," Beowolfmon growled triumphantly.

"Are you so sure about that?"

The three remaining Warriors tensed at the unhindered sound of Pharaohmon's voice. The dust slowly seeped away from Pharaohmon's throne. Pharaohmon was completely unscathed.

"No way! How could he have survived?!" Aldamon exclaimed.

Pharaohmon smirked as FlaDiiamon and Folamon reappeared and dropped to the ground, limp as rag dolls.

"Sao, Lisa, no!" TerraPerromon yelled in horror, dashing towards the unresponsive forms of her friends.

"Ah, the final piece is falling into place," Pharaohmon said slowly. With a dangerous grin he disappeared, only to reappear behind TerraPerromon. "Tut Ank Rail!"

Terra Perromon whirled around to face her opponent and unleashed her attack. "Metallic Yuumei!"

Despite the force of TerraPerromon's strongest attack, Pharaohmon prevailed. His attack sliced cleanly through the stream of silvery mist and struck TerraPerromon head-on. The final Keeper collapsed and rolled several feet, propelled by the force of the attack. When she came to a stop she was lying beside the other two Keepers and just as weak.

"Excellent. Now for you pesky Warriors, I have a gift." Pharaohmon announced.

Aldamon and Beowolfmon tensed, unsure of what to do. Should they run away or stay and fight and most likely be captured?

"Oh, do stay for a spell Warriors. You wouldn't want to leave without your parting gift." Pharaohmon raised his arms and the three Keepers were lifted into the air. In mere seconds their bodies were on the verge of deletion, flexing wildly out of form before reforming. They dissolved into particles and were replaced by new bodies, shrouded in blackness. "Now my Keepers of Shadows, _attack!_"

"Glaive Horn!"

"Solar Roar!"

"Midnight Aerial Attack!"

Aldamon and Beowolfmon leapt clear of the attacks just before they hit. Three evil-looking Digimon landed in a line before Pharaohmon, glaring dangerously at the two Warriors.

"Bad Keepers, you're supposed to introduce yourselves before destroying your prey. Oh well, allow me the pleasantries. Warriors, allow me to introduce SkullBarukimon, formerly known as Leonard and Gryphonmon, formerly Sao. And let's not forget about ShadowUnimon previously Lisa. Funny how alliances can change, isn't it?"

"What?" Aldamon breathed unbelievingly.

"That can't be! It's a lie!" Beowolfmon snarled.

"Believe it. You see, when the Keepers were first created they served evil. And now they have returned to their rightful place…servants in my court!"

"Liar! Frozen Hunter!"

"Legendary Blade!"

The two attacks met and cancelled each other out.

"Do _not_ insult the master, weaklings!" Gryphonmon snarled in Sao's distinctively cold voice.

"So…it is you?" Aldamon inquired hesitatingly.

"But of course," ShadowUnimon replied simply, flipping her mane to one side with a toss of her head.

"But why? Why would you join up with him?" Aldamon pressed.

"Foolish Warrior of Flame, questions like that will be your doom," Gryphonmon hissed.

"Suffice it to say that to him we owe our allegiance." ShadowUnimon concluded.

"Enough talk, Keepers, you know what you must do!" Pharaohmon ordered.

"Deadly Fear!"

"Solar Roar!"

"_Midnight Aerial Attack!_"

Aldamon and Beowolfmon dared a glance at the swirling vortex that was created by the opposing attacks. SkullBarukimon landed in front of the Warriors, facing off against her comrades.

"SkullBarukimon, what are you doing?!" Pharaohmon demanded in astonishment.

In a spray of data SkullBarukimon reverted to TerraPerromon. "Let's just say I am incorruptible. So sorry."

"But you—you _were_ under my power! I could feel it!"

"Could you now? Well that's just too bad. Sao, Lisa, we need to defeat him whether or not you want to. Light Glare!"

Gryphonmon and ShadowUnimon closed their eyes tight against the brilliant beams of light.

When the light dimmed, Gryphonmon, ShadowUnimon, and TerraPerromon were nowhere to be seen. In their place stood a rearing winged unicorn, surrounded in a radiant rainbow-colored light.

"Amalgamon."

"Um…I'm lost. What just happened here?" Aldamon asked slowly.

The mysterious winged unicorn turned to face the Warriors with a wise expression in her eyes. "It is beyond your understanding wimps," Sao's voice said coldly. "Just trust us," the creature said in Leonard's voice.

The rainbow aura spread from the new Digimon and engulfed Aldamon and Beowolfmon. Slowly, so slowly that the change seemed gentle, the Warriors were drained of their energy and the excess power was delivered to the mystical Digimon known as Amalgamon. Aldamon and Beowolfmon sank to the ground and reverted to Takuya and Koji. The two humans didn't stir even as Amalgamon turned and broke into a gallop toward Pharoahmon.

"No Amalgamon, stay away! I am your master! You must obey me!" Pharaohmon ordered.

Amalgamon skidded to a neat halt and reared, flapping her many-colored wings in the air. When she touched down she spoke in the collective voices of the three Keepers. "Sorry Pharaohmon. The Keepers may have served your court at one time, but not any longer!" She broke into a gallop again and took flight, soaring menacingly over Pharaohmon and his throne. "Nature's Fury!"

Pharaohmon was barely able to bring his arms up to shield himself from the attack's force before it hit. When the dust cleared he had a few scratches on his person and it was more than obvious that the attack had had an effect.

"Will you surrender now, Pharaohmon? You know that you are less powerful than the combined Keepers. Why do you continue to stand against us?"

"I am _not_ weak! Necro Mist!"

Amalgamon folded her wings before her and blocked the attack, making it look weak in comparison to her power. "Give it up," Sao's voice growled. "Goodbye Pharoahmon," all the Keepers said as one. "Elemental-"

"No! Why would you do this?!"

"Devastation!"

As the attack surrounded Pharaohmon and began to delete him, he cried out. "Dense Keepers! If you had stayed in my court and served me you would not be sacrificing yourselves at this very moment!" With that he disappeared in a spray of data.

Amalgamon split into the three human Keepers who dropped to their hands and knees and gasped for breath after expending a large amount of their energy.

"We're not…done yet…" Sao breathed harshly as the last bits of Pharaohmon's data disappeared.

"Takuya? Koji?"

The three Keepers tensed at the new voice and looked in the direction from whence it came. They were greeted by the four other Warriors and a herd of Unimon with Zoe in the lead.

"Takuya Kanbara, answer me." Zoe ordered, walking toward the Warrior of Flame. When he didn't move or respond in any way her irritation lapsed into worry. She sank down onto her knees beside him and placed an unsure hand on his shoulder, giving it a small shake. "Takuya? Are you okay?"

"This is our fault you know," Leonard whispered to the other Keepers.

"Yea…" Sao and Lisa agreed slowly.

"You know what we have to do then." Leonard said levelly. "Just so long as we don't get split up again. Right?"

"Takuya! Takuya, wake up!" The three Keepers looked over at the others only to find that Zoe was holding Takuya in her arms while the others were also trying to wake Koji.

"Right." Sao and Lisa agreed with grim smiles.

"Let's do it."

ZZZZZ

"_Hey, Takuya, wake up._"

Takuya's eyebrows twitched but that was all the movement he made. Zoe and the others looked down at him and Koji with concern written across their faces.

"Oh…come on you two!_ Wake up!_" Zoe snapped at the two motionless Warriors. Her outburst drew the desired effect as Takuya and Koji finally opened their eyes and looked groggily around.

"Where…are we?" Takuya managed to ask weakly.

"Still in Pharaohmon's realm," a Unimon answered solemnly.

Takuya and Koji sat bolt upright at the name.

"Pharaohmon,"

"That's right. Where is he?" Koji asked.

"He is gone, the Keepers destroyed him." Unimon answered gravely.

"I don't think I'm going to like the answer, but where are they? Where are the Keepers?" Takuya asked slowly.

All the Unimon and the other Warriors lowered their heads.

"They…sacrificed themselves," Zoe answered quietly. "You guys were almost dead…it was their only choice, since they put you in that situation-"

"When they drained our energy," Koji supplied in explanation.

ZZZZZ

The Warriors sat silently at their lunch table, all lost in their own thoughts. The fact that they had won and once again saved the Digital World was indeed wonderful, but the glory did not belong to them. It belonged to three Keepers who had deleted themselves to save Takuya and Koji.

Takuya was resting his chin on a fist and staring blankly out the window. His uncharacteristic grim mood was setting a feeling of depression on everyone around him. Three girls exited the school and headed down the sidewalk. At first Takuya passed them off as everyday, common schoolgirls but when he caught a glimpse of their distinctive garments a memory clicked.

With a fresh interest he picked his head up and looked out the window, following the girls with his steady hazel gaze. Once he was relatively sure of the girls' identities, he rose and dashed out of the cafeteria and down the sidewalk, following them. His sudden disappearance did not go unnoticed and the other Warriors followed him outside.

"Eh...hey!" Takuya called somewhat awkwardly as he caught up with the girls.

The three turned to face him and with relatively cold glints in their eyes.

"So it is you…"

"What do you want kid?" Sao snapped, her cold eyes flashing.

"I have a name y'know," Takuya returned.

"Whatever."

"Takuya, what-" Zoe cut herself off when the others joined Takuya and realized to whom he was speaking.

"Um, listen Keepers, thanks. We owe yah one." Takuya said quietly.

"Get lost little boy." Lisa growled. She and Sao turned their backs on the Warriors and continued down the sidewalk.

"Welcome," Leonard whispered before she broke into a jog after Sao and Lisa, leaving the Warriors dumbfounded on the sidewalk.

_FIN_


End file.
